Remember Me
by killedbyfandoms
Summary: Princess Zelda was supposed to die seven years ago, and the person who wants her eliminated will stop at nothing to finish it off. What will happen when the Knight Academy is sent to train in the little town of Ordon? Will Zelda finally meet the one she needs to protect her? heheh zelink fanfiction based off Snow White ;)
1. White Daisies

**This is just my attempt at a fanfiction X) haha I hope that you like it! Please tell me what you think, any feed back would be awesome ;) **

**disclaimer: you know, I don't own Legend of Zelda(it would be sweet if I did) or the story Snow White **

**This story is dedicated so my amazing older sister :)**

* * *

A small nine-year-old Zelda twirled in the fields of flowers. She stopped to pick a bloomed white daisy to place in her basket. She continued, singing a soft melody and smiling and twirling.

Three stories up, her mother stared down at her in disgust. She hated how oblivious and cheerful the little girl was. She flicked her hair and turned to the large mirror, framed with gold.

"Mirror mirror on the wall, who's the fairest of them all?" The mirror replied by showing Zelda happily arranging the flowers in her basket. The evil women cried out in anger and stomped her foot. _She_ had to be the fairest. Her and her only. She knew that as Zelda grew so would her beauty. She would develop to be the most gorgeous girl in all of Hyrule, no, in the whole world.

Nearby a blonde boy was kneeling on one knee, his head bowed. He peeked up at the commotion of his Queen.

"Lady Ganon, is everything alright?" He asked softly.

"Quiet, Link!" she snapped, giving him a dark look. Link looked down again. She sighed. Ganon knew she needed Link on her side in order to eliminate Zelda. She knelt beside him and gently lifted his chin.

"I'm sorry, Link," she said softly. Immediately his blue eyes brightened. "It's just Princess Zelda. I'm afraid she's gone very, very bad. I fear that if I do not get rid of her now, she may kill everyone in Hyrule. She will take away my power and darkness will fall over the land."

Link was a bright eleven-year-old boy who had a hard time believing Zelda would do anyone harm, but he kept his lips sealed.

"My Link, if you killed Zelda, you would be greatly rewarded. Many people would know your name. Anything you want, I will give it to you." Link considered this. "Now, dear boy, cut out her heart and place it in this box." Ganon handed Link a small blood red box. He silently tucked in into his too big tunic.

"Now go. You have until sundown."

Silently, Link got to his feet, bowed his head to the Queen, and headed down the dark stairway.

Link's mind was buzzing. If he didn't kill Zelda he would be punished severely. He may even die himself. He could run away, but where would he go? Lady Ganon had taken care of him since he was a baby, and he had no money of his own. Also, if he killed Princess Zelda, he could be rewarded. He could finally go to Knight Academy he always dreamed of. Besides, Zelda really had no place in his heart. . .

Link knew he was lying to himself. Zelda was like a sister to him. He loved her, he took care of her. How could he kill his best friend?

He pulled open the door and the bright sunlight reflected off his blonde hair. He suddenly felt like his small sword weighed a hundred pounds. He slowly walked forward, towards the sound of Zelda's beautiful silky voice. She was so young, yet her voice was beautiful. Whenever Link heard her sing he felt like the whole world disappeared. It was just him and her soft voice.

"Link!" she squealed once she saw him approaching. She ran at him and threw her arms around his neck. Link laughed and hugged the small girl. Feeling her so fragile and innocent in his arms practically brought tears to his eyes. He squeezed them shut before pulling back. He swiftly knelt down on one knee, causing her to giggle

"Princess Zelda," he smiled up at her bright red face. "How is your flower picking going?" Her eyes widened and she showed him her basket full of colorful flowers.

"Oh they're so beautiful! It's just the right time! They're all blooming and strong and happy! Here," she pulled out a little bundle of white flowers. "For you." Link grinned hugely at the small girl and took them.

"Thank you, my lady," that caused Zelda to giggle again. "I, um, actually have something for you too," he lied, taking her hand.

"Really?!" she cried excitedly. Link could only nod, not daring to meet her sparkling eyes.

"You have to close your eyes, though," immediately she closed her big blue eyes. Link took a deep breath, gently leading her into the nearby trees. "No peeking," he was surprised that his voice shook. Immediately, Zelda's eyebrows pulled together.

"Are you alright?"

He didn't reply, only stopped and released her hand. He reached for the hilt of his sword, preparing to make it quick and painless, but as soon as he laid his eyes on her, he knew there was no possible way he would kill her. Knowing he had to cover it up, he quickly ripped a long strip of green fabric from his tunic and tied it. He slid it onto Zelda's wrist.

"Alright, open your eyes," she looked at her wrist and a dazzling smile broke out onto her face.

"Oh, Link, I love it! Thank you," Link could only nod. Everything inside him was shattering. Zelda was oblivious to his state and he tried to compose himself. He knelt in front of Zelda, taking both her hands.

"Listen to me Zelda," her smile faded as she heard the urgency in his voice. "I need you to run. Run and never ever look back. Never come back here. Never come back to me. Don't tell anyone your name is Zelda. Run somewhere no one will recognize you, somewhere far away. Try and find a home."

Panic filled her eyes.

"What? Why?"

Link took a deep, cleansing breath.

"I need you to trust me. Zelda, please, run." He stood, released her hands, and nudged her. "Run, Princess!" He yelled. She looked completely terrified, and stumbled. She lifted her skirt and ran. Link watched her until he couldn't see or hear her anymore.

An hour later, Link was kneeling in front of Ganon. The Queen opened the box, and couldn't help but smile evilly.

"Well done," the evil Queen hissed. Link didn't lift his head. "What is it you want, dear boy?"

He wanted to scream. How could he think of his own needs when poor Zelda was out there all alone? How could he be so selfish?

"The Knight Academy. I want to go to the Knight Academy," he choked. Queen Ganon nodded thoughtfully.

"Done." With that she exited the room, the blood red box clutched close to her chest. Link sat back and buried his head in his hands. The goats heart had fooled Ganon for now, but he knew she would eventually figure out it wasn't the heart she wanted. All he could think of was never hearing Zelda sing, never seeing her smile. She was alone. She had no other friends or family. Who knew if anyone would even take her in?

He shut his eyes tightly, wishing he could be by her side, be there to protect her.

* * *

**Yay! Thanks for reading! I'll update hopefully soon. **

**Love you guys ;) **


	2. A Little Town Called Ordon

**Oh my goodness! I never expected so many views and followers!**

**To the guest reviewers: THANK YOU SO MUCH YOU DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH THAT MEANS TO ME! :3**

**I have the best readers of all **

**;) **

**Sorry, this chapter is uneventful, I just got to get it out of the way so the action can start heheh**

**Who wants some Zelink? **

**I DO! I PROMISE IT IS COMING **

* * *

After Link told Princess Zelda to run, she ran from the courtyard and went through the back gate, so not to be seen by anyone in Hyrule. She didn't know where she was going, or why Link told her to leave, but she ran until she couldn't take a single step more. She collapsed and the tears started to flow. They didn't stop until a girl cautiously approached her.

"What is your name?" the girl asked, finding Zelda in Faron Woods, alone and crying. Zelda opened her mouth, shut it, then opened it again. Her mind was blank.

"Nayru," she had blurted.

"Like the Goddess of Wisdom?"

Zelda could only nod, not trusting her voice.

"Well, Nayru, I'm Ilia. Are you lost?"

"I. . . yes."

"Where are you parents?"

Zelda was so exhausted and hungry from her long journey, she wasn't in the mood to explain anything.

"Gone."

Ilia took a stunned step back. Immediately her green eyes softened and she took Zelda's small, gloved hand.

"Where is your home?"

"I haven't got one."

Ilia's whole face fell.

"How old are you?"

"Nine," Zelda said, wishing her voice would stop trembling.

"Well, I'm ten years old and I say you should come live with me. I'm sure my father won't mind."

Zelda's eyes grew.

"Really? Are you sure?"

Ilia nodded softly.

"Positive."

Ilia had taken Zelda home with her and sure enough Mayor Bo immediately agreed to raise Zelda as his own. Ilia and Zelda grew up together, Ilia telling her all about the little town of Ordon and everyone in it. As Zelda got older, her mind often wandered to Link and she would find herself wondering where he was, what he was doing. She never told anyone about him, but always wore the now dirty green fabric he had tied around her wrist. It felt wrong to take it off.

Zelda was sixteen now, and absolutely gorgeous. Her silky golden hair tumbled down her back and often small flowers were woven into it. Her big blue eyes were framed by thick lashes. Her soft cheeks were always flushed, and her perfect rose lips were almost always curled into a sweet smile. Her purple dress hugged all the curves of her body, but wasn't revealing.

"Good morning, Lady Nayru!" A little boy named Colin called. She smiled fondly at the boy.

"Good morning, Colin," she replied kindly. He beamed up at her. Everyone in the little town adored Princess Zelda. The men all wanted to be with her, though they never admitted it, and all the women wanted to _be_ her. They all envied her beautiful features, but yet they still loved her. It was impossible not too. She was kind and polite, a real Princess, but sadly, no one knew it.

"Where are you headed?" he asked.

"I was just going to go collect some flowers for Ilia. Would you like to come?" Zelda would never confess, but she always seemed to enjoy Colin's company the most out of all the children.

"Of course!" he cried excitedly. Zelda straightened, smiling, when she heard the door slam behind her.

"Nayru!" Ilia practically screamed, frantically running up beside her. She took a deep breath. "It's father! He said he has some news, but he won't share it with me until you come! So, come on! Quickly!" Ilia grabbed Zelda's arm and practically dragged her away.

"Later, Colin, I promise!" Zelda called, trying to cover up for Ilia's somewhat rude behavior. Colin nodded, although Zelda thought he looked disappointed. "Ilia please," Zelda tried to slow their pace.

"Nope! This is important, I can tell!" Ilia pulled harder and Zelda had no option other then to be dragged along. Ilia threw open their door and dragged the Princess right up to Mayor Bo, stopping and looking at him with wide eyes.

"Good morning, Nayru," he greeted the flushed Princess with a friendly smile.

"Good morning-"

"Please!" Ilia begged. Mayor Bo shrugged at Zelda before looking between the two girls.

"I got a message from Gaepora, the Knight Academy's headmaster," he pursed his lips. "They have requested to train here in Ordon. He says they need to learn how to live with citizens. If they were ever needed to fight, they would have to camp with strangers. Master Gaepora says he wants them to have some experience, just in case."

Zelda caught how his voice shook slightly when he said 'just in case'. What was happening that would need the assistance of Knights? Zelda wondered, tilting her head at Mayor Bo's nervous state. Ilia didn't seem to notice.

"What are you saying?" Ilia leaned closer. Mayor Bo sighed.

"The highest ranked Knights are going to come stay in our homes for a week. They're arriving tomorrow afternoon." Ilia screeched with joy. She turned to Zelda and gave her a giant hug, squeezing tightly.

"Nayru, do you know what this means?!" her high pitched voice was giving Zelda a headache.

"Ilia-"

"It means _boys_! Attractive, fit soldiers living with us for a whole week!" she squealed again.

"Now, now Ilia," her father took a step towards her and grabbed her arm to calm the bouncing girl. "These boys aren't coming here to look for love. They are training, this is very serious for them."

Ilia only laughed.

"C'mon Nayru!" she cried pulling free from her father's grip. "We need to educate on you the ways of boys," and with that she grabbed Zelda's arm and dragged her out the door again before Zelda could even process any of the information.

* * *

**Oh Knight Academy? I wonder who could be there? *grins wickedly***

**Anywho, thank you guys for reading! I know my writing is kind of choppy so if anyone has any criticism I WANT MY WRITING TO NOT BE PAINFUL TO READ! **

**I hope you enjoyed! I should update in a week or so. If I didn't have school I would so write a new chapter every hour, I swear XD**

**Love you guys!**


	3. Revenge

**YOU GUYS ARE SO COOL**

**thank you so much for the views/followers/favorites!**

**THIS CHAPTER IS REALLY LONG AND I HOPE YOU FEEL LIKE IT'S ACTION FILLED**

**a thanks to the reviewers: **

**RageMuffinz: yeah, I kind of thought so too :/ could you tell me maybe if this one is better? But oh my gosh thank you so much! eheheh I guess you'll just have to read to find out*smirks* but that actually means so much to me! I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint! :3 **

**Roflman01: you think so? THANK YOU SO MUCH! **

**ShadowNinja1011: YOU ARE TOO SWEET! I hope it fulfills all your expectations :)**

* * *

Zelda paced the floor, waiting for some news, a sign, anything from Mayor Bo that would let her know when the Knights were arriving. She wasn't sure why, but ever since she heard the news she had this tugging feeling in her gut.

"Stop pacing! You'll be fine," Ilia blocked her path, placing her hands on Zelda's shoulders. "You look absolutely gorgeous," Ilia promised. The corners of Zelda's mouth tugged up and she felt heat crawling up her neck. Ilia thought she was nervous because of the Knight that was going to live with them for the next week.

"Thank you, Ilia. You look beautiful, like always," Zelda replied softly. Ilia practically beamed. Zelda wasn't lying. Even though Ilia was in her same simple white dress, her hair the way it always was, Zelda thought she was glowing. There was an excited gleam in her big green eyes, something Zelda hadn't seen for a while.

Suddenly the door was thrown open.  
"Girls, they're coming. Please come with me to greet them. The whole town is waiting," Mayor Bo said politely. Ilia squealed before pushing Zelda out the door. Sure enough, coming in the direction of Fado's ranch, a group of people were trotting on horses down to meet the residents of Ordon. Everyone was gathered on the left side, and Zelda and Ilia scrambled over to join them. Mayor Bo stood in front. He was dressed in his nicest clothes and stood to his full height. Zelda could tell he was determined to make a good impression.

"Master Gaepora!" the Mayor greeted when a strong looking man stopped his horse in front of the group of Ordon civilians. Gaepora dismounted his horse with a large smile.

"Good afternoon, Mayor Bo! Please, just call me Gaepora. How are you all? I am so grateful you have agreed to house my soldiers!" Gaepora cheered, scanning the group of people. Zelda managed a polite smile and nod when his eyes landed on her.

"Please, it is an honor to house your Knights! Now, I'm sure you have had a very long journey and would like to rest. Just let me know where you want who. We have all prepared meals and beds, so tell your soldiers to make themselves at home." Only then did Zelda notice the sun low on the horizon.

Gaepora laughed, a deep grumbling noise that could have shaken the ground.

"You are too good to us, Bo!" He slapped Mayor Bo on the shoulder like they were old friends. "I'll make sure my best Knight stays with you," he lowered his voice and Zelda leaned in slightly to hear. "His name is Link. The boy is only eighteen but can swing a sword better then half the soldiers older then him!" Gaepore laughed again.

Zelda had to restrain herself from shoving through the crowd to see if it was her Link, the boy she thought she would never see again. She fiddled with the fabric tied around wrist.

"Alright! Everyone line up, oldest to youngest!" The Knights dismounted their horses and lined up quickly. Zelda scanned the line, until her eyes fell on him. She nearly cried out and her heart fluttered.

He looked so much older. His hair was somewhat longer and more golden. His tunic fit him much better, and even through the cloth Zelda could see much more build. His eyes were the exact same, still the purest of blues, with a mischievous glint to them. Zelda was suddenly overwhelmed with feelings. Half of her wanted to run to him, part of her wanted to curl in a ball and sob, another part wanted to run and not have to face him. Immediately she scolded herself. There was a large chance he wouldn't even recognize her, let alone ever speak to her. Still, Zelda felt her herself shrink back.

"Link! You go with the Mayor! Everyone else, I'm going to let the family's chose who they want." Link nodded, before walking his brown steed towards the Mayor, the swooning Ilia, and the cowering Zelda. The Princess panicked, knowing she wasn't ready to face his familiar eyes, his professional state, anything about him.

"I don't feel good," she breathed to Ilia. It felt like something was pressing on her chest.

Ilia turned, her eyebrows pulled together.

"You look pale. . ."

Zelda doubled over, gasping for air.

"I'm going to get some air," she gushed before turning and running. She slipped past the rest of the crowd, all of them giving her concerned looks. She ignored them and ran until she reached Faron Woods. She sat down heavily before burying her head into her hands. Zelda scolded herself for being so childish. She was going to have to face him sooner or later. . .

She groaned. She knew she was going to avoid him for as long as she could, there was no denying it.

"Oh, Link," she sighed to herself, closing her eyes. Immediately his face appeared behind her eyelids and she found herself sighing dreamily again. She had missed him so much, how could she have run like that? She felt foolish for not being able to keep her composure. What would Ilia say about her absence? She probably wouldn't say anything, and Zelda was grateful for that.

She sucked in a breath, forcing herself to rise to her trembling legs. She would say she had just needed some fresh air. Zelda straightened her dress, smoothed her hair, and slowly headed back to Ordon. A soft breeze ruffled her hair and she froze, a sudden chill going up her spine. With the breeze came a quiet whisper. Zelda glanced around only to find trees and rocks. She shook her head before taking another step. The whispers came again. Zelda strained her ears to hear the words,

"Beautiful Princess. . . Princess Zelda. . . Come this way. . ." Zelda's heart beat quickened, but she ignored it. She headed on again, telling herself she was hearing things, when a glowing red light appeared in front of her. Zelda gasped and took a step back as the light grew into a tall woman.

The woman's hair was bright red and fell all the way down her back. A black crown rested atop her head and she wore a long black dress with a ripped cape. She flicked her eyes open to reveal blood red orbs and small pupils.

"My my, haven't you grown to be so beautiful?" The woman's voice was like venom.

Zelda's head started to throb. She could've sworn she recognized this woman. Her voice, her eyes, her hair, it was all so familiar. . .

"Foolish girl!" The woman snapped. "You do not recognize me?"

Zelda lifted her head.

"I do not. Please, introduce yourself," the Princess said confidently. The woman laughed cruelly before circling Zelda, lifting her golden curls and examining her dress. Zelda didn't move.

"I guess it makes sense, I was never around. But, my dear Princess Zelda, I am your mother."

Zelda was caught by surprise and her eyes widened. She blinked, hoping her mother hadn't caught the moment of shock.

"Queen Ganon. It has been quite a while."

"Oh, my Princess, don't put on a mask for me. I am your mother, for I can see straight through it."

Zelda ignored her.

"My Queen, what have you been doing all these years?"

Ganon eyed her daughter thoughtfully.

"Finding you, my dear. Building my powers for just the time when we would meet again."

"Why now?"

The Queen smiled evilly before stepping right in front of Zelda.

"I can tell you are very wise for your age, just as I knew you would be. I am surprised you have not connected the pieces, daughter," Ganon whispered.

Zelda turned her head away, avoiding eye contact.

"I-I don't know what you mean," the Princess fumbled. She knew exactly what her mother meant.

Ganon laughed again, sending goosebumps across Zelda's body.

"All those years ago, on that faithful day when Link told you to leave, that was supposed to be the day you died. The silly boy saved your life, and betrayed me. Lucky for him, by the time I figured out you were still alive, he was long gone. So were you. I spent my days building my power, while searching for you. As for the boy, he has suffering to come, so I do not feel the need to punish him. But for you, Princess, I feel today is the day I must finish my duty." Ganon's eyes glistened.

Zelda's stomach dropped, not because she had learned her mother had wanted her dead all her life, but because of the way her mother said 'he has suffering to come'. It made Zelda's blood run cold.

"Oh, how sweet, do you have feelings for that foolish Knight? Did you see him today and run? Scared to face your feelings?"

Zelda finally realized the reason her head was pounding. It was because Queen Ganon was inside it, searching her thoughts, reading her mind.

"What are you looking for?" Zelda finally met her mother's eyes, blue on red.

"In your mind? Clever girl. I am searching for something you don't know you possess. Something that would be much more useful if it fell into my hands. So many years ago, I wanted you dead because I knew someday you would take my place as Queen, as the most beautiful women in all of the land, but now I realize how foolish that was. Now, I want you dead because of something you obtain. Something I need."

Zelda wasn't sure what Ganon was talking about, but she had the feeling that if it fell into the Queen's hands many people would die. Zelda closed her eyes, then used all her mental force to close off her mind. The Queen stumbled back, grabbing her head. Zelda glared but her mother just laughed.

"My, oh my! You have so much power that you don't know how to possess! Too bad you're going to die, I feel you would have used it very nicely once you learned how to," Ganon slyly drew her sword. It had red diamonds incrusted in the handle and on the blade shined a strange symbol Zelda had never seen before. She mentally took a picture of it and told herself she would research about it. . . if she made it out of here alive.

"Now, make this fast and painless for yourself!" Queen Ganon snarled before lunging at Zelda. At the last moment, Zelda dove out of the way as the Queen's blade drove into the dirt. Zelda took off running, wondering why Ganon would kill her with a blade when she could clearly kill the Princess with magic.

"You wonder why I want to kill you with a blade? So I can watch the light fade from your eyes, so I can see the blood stain your dress, so I can finally live peacefully knowing the last seven years of my life don't go to waste!" The Queen screeched after the sprinting Princess. Zelda pushed her legs harder. She had this feeling of duty, of duty to save the poor civilians of Hyrule. To get rid of their ruthless Queen so they could live in peace. She had a duty to her people.

Ganon suddenly appeared in front of Zelda and stabbed, Zelda instinctively dodged, but not before he upper arm was sliced by the sharp blade. Immediate pain exploded from her right arm and she could feel blood already gushing from the wound. A warm feeling was quickly spreading through Zelda's veins, something that didn't feel right. She recognized the feeling from when she was stung by a bee when she was a small girl. Zelda knew the blade was poisoned. She squeezed her wound, trying to slow the flow of blood.

"Help! Please someone-"

"No! We need to keep this fun little game between you and me. Mother and daughter," Ganon clamped a hand over Zelda's mouth and threw her to the ground. For a moment Zelda's vision went fuzzy as she hit the ground. Then Queen Ganon's boot was pressing again her chest, causing Zelda to gasp for air.

"I decided I like this better. To watch the poison slowly spread to heart, killing you painfully right before my eyes. . ." Zelda looked up to see Ganon grinning evilly down at her. Zelda felt a rush of power and used it to kick Ganon's other leg, knocking her off balance. Ganon yelped, stumbling back, as Zelda staggered to her feet. She moved as fast as she could towards Ordon, hoping to get some help from the Knights. . .

"Stop! Stop fighting!" The Queen bellowed, shoving Zelda to the ground again and pressing her arm against Zelda's throat. "Don't you see? No one is coming. They'll find you here in the morning and wonder what happened. No one will know who murded their lovely Zelda-"

"I will," a voice said from behind and suddenly an arrow was shot straight through Queen Ganon's shoulder. The Queen screamed before disappearing, leaving Zelda gasping and bleeding alone on the ground. Familiar concerned eyes stared down at her. Zelda felt her lips curl into a small smile as her eyelids began to flutter.

The Knight quickly pulled Zelda into his arms as she slipped in and out of consciousness. All the other Knights stared in shock as Link marched over to them.

"Zelda? As in Princess Zelda, who went missing over five years ago?"  
Link ignored the comment.

"Does anyone know where a doctor is? I need to get her to one as soon as possible-"

Zelda forced herself to stay conscious.

"Poison. . ." She choked, gripping the front of Link's tunic. His eyes fell down on her and they immediately softened.

"It's okay Princess. . ."

Zelda swung her legs down to stand but kept a firm grip around his neck. Everything around her was blurry, she could only focus on Link's big, pure eyes. He opened his mouth to protest but she swiftly cut him off.  
"The s-sword w-w-was poisoned. . " Zelda stuttered. Everything around Link was spinning and Zelda could still feel her arm bleeding steadily. She was losing so much blood, the poison was taking over, she wasn't sure how much longer she could stay conscious. Link's eyes grew huge and he jerked her back into his arms.

"Take me to the doctor! She's dying!" He cried frantically, already running back to the small town. The Knights frantically tried to catch up with Link as questions were being fired.

"Is she conscious?"

"How much blood has she lost?"

"Who was that?"

Link pushed harder, not answering any of the questions.

A little blonde boy fell into pace beside him.

"I can take you to the doctor, sir. My name is Colin, I want to help Nayru."

Link smiled gratefully down at Colin. In his arms he felt Zelda fall slack and he pushed his legs harder until they burned. Link was determined not to lose her again.

* * *

**Gah! Ganon fails again! Zelda is saved by none other then the very attractive Link! ;) **

**Buuuuut did he get there in time? Will Zelda get to research the strange symbol, or find her hidden power? What did Ilia say to Link while Zelda was gone? (heheh any Ilia x Link shippers out there?)**

**Sorry if this was sort of confusing, if you have any questions just comment and I'll try to clear things up **

**I hope you liked this chapter! I know my writing isn't flawless, so any feedback to make it more enjoyable is awesome! **

**Stay awesome guys ;) **


	4. The Dream

**Hey heyyyyy!**

**How are you all? **

**Sorry to keep you waiting! **

**This chapter is, again, sort of uneventful. Sorry about that. **

**But thank you for the reviews/follows/favorites! It motivates me to write new chapters and makes me so so happy ;) **

**THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO RAGEMUFFINZ YOU'RE TOO COOL **

**a thanks to the reviewers:**

**ShadowNinja1011: I'm so glad you liked the chapter! I thought it was a bit confusing, what did you think? This chapter is sort of boring, so sorry about that! But I have much Zelink fluff and action to come ;) And thank you so much! I actually got the idea from another Zelink fanfiction I read that was a Sleeping Beauty/Legend of Zelda crossover. ANYWAY, I hope you enjoy this chapter! :3**

**Roflman01: hehehe I hate to disappoint, but it looks like stuff isn't going to go down for quite a bit ;) I hope you like this chapter anyway, sorry it's not very action packed ;P **

**Guest: no, YOU'RE SO CUTE! lol I went back and changed it because I totally knew that but didn't change it before I posted. ZELINK DOES RULE! And yay! I hope you like this chapter!**

**TurtleCopter: Really? AHHH thank you! You all know how to make me feel so special! I am totally taking that into consideration and will try to make my chapters longer! I actually noticed they were kind of short too, haha. I will so work on that, thank you! **

**Moontrance6: You think so?! Thank you so SO much! Yeah at first I was just going to make it like Snow White but then I was like 'what if I added some real Legend of Zelda twist?!' and got really excited X) I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint!**

**RageMuffinz: Encouragement is just as good, it makes me so warm and bubbly inside! OH MY GOODNESS I honestly can't thank you enough! I hope you enjoy this chapter, even though it's kind of uneventful ;) **

* * *

Link's eyelids fluttered open and he was blinded by bright light all around him. Blooming flowers covered the ground and he smiled, reaching down to pick one, when he saw his hands covered in blood. The Knight's entire tunic was stained a dark red, but somehow he knew it wasn't his blood. Link confusedly stared down to find Zelda with her eyes closed, blood pooled around her.

"Princess!" Link fell to the ground and gathered her in his arms. He felt for a pulse and found a very weak one. Zelda curled against him and smiled. Tears pooled in Link's eyes as he stared at the dying girl in his arms.

"Listen, Princess, I am going to get you out of here, I promise. J-just stay with me for a few more moments. . ." Link's voice was shaking as he tried to find the wound she was bleeding from. Zelda opened her glazed eyes looked up at him causing everything to freeze.

"It's Zelda. Just Zelda. . ." she whispered softly before her eyelids slowly shut again.

"No! Stay with me, Zelda, please!" he cried desperately.

"I am so. . . sorry, Link," the words floated from her lips before she fell limp in his arms.

"No, no, no, Zelda! Don't you dare leave me!" His voice was thick with tears as he hugged her against his blood stained chest. How could he have let this happen?

"It's all your fault, foolish Knight," a voice hissed.

"Show yourself! You_ coward!_" He practically screamed, still holding the Princess protectively. Somehow he knew the voice had caused her death. Somehow he knew he had to get revenge.

The voice laughed cruelly.

"You could have saved her. It's all your fault. . ."

Link jerked awake, dazed and confused as to where he was. His heart stopped when he saw the still girl in front of him. He realized he must have fallen asleep while waiting for her to wake up. Link saw the gentle rise and fall of her chest and exhaled the breath he hadn't realized he was holding. She practically looked lifeless, almost like in his dream. . .

Link curled his hands into fists and stood abruptly.

The dream had felt so real. Why would he ever have a dream like that? Zelda wasn't going to die, not on his watch. Link took a deep breath before gazing down at the still Princess.

Zelda's skin was pale, the usual flush in her cheeks gone. Her hair, even though somewhat tangled, still looked perfect. Her dress was dirty and ripped, and her arm was bandaged, blood seeping through the bandage, but Link thought she never looked more beautiful.

When he arrived, his eyes had scanned the crowd, not thinking much of it. He didn't even notice Zelda, and casually introduced himself to an excited green eyed girl who he heard was the Mayor's daughter.

"I'm Ilia," she had said, before peaking around at his horse. "She's so gorgeous!" Ilia stroked the mare's snout and Link's horse whinnied happily. Ilia giggled. "What's her name?"

"Epona," Link replied, a smile playing on his lips.

"Epona? Aww! Who's a pretty horse? You are!" Ilia sung, kissing the horse's snout. Link laughed softly.

"Ilia, why don't you invite the poor boy inside? I'm sure he's tired. . ." The Mayor interrupted quickly. Ilia blushed madly.

"Sorry, Link. You don't have to tie up Epona, if you don't want. I'm sure she's a loyal girl. Our house is just right here," Ilia gave Epona one last longing look before bounding up the stairs to her home. Link released Epona, patted her snout, and followed Ilia up the steps.

"I just want to thank you for-"

Ilia burst out in laughter.

"Oh, trust me, it's _our_ pleasure to have you," Ilia winked mischievously at him. By 'our' Link thought she meant herself and her father, he never suspected Princess Zelda had grown up in a small place like this.

"Ilia!" Mayor Bo called from somewhere outside. Ilia paused, gave Link an apologetic smile, then ran back outside. Link glanced around before placing his small bag of belongings on the ground. The house was little, but cozy. Almost immediately, Link felt almost as if he were home. A smell of vanilla hung in the air, making the place that much more welcoming. The door was thrown open again and Link jumped slightly.

"Link! Guess what? I get to stay with the Mayor too!" Someone cried before tackling Link to the ground. They tumbled a bit until Link managed to pin his best friend, Pipit.

"You do? Why?" Link laughed, throwing gentle punches as Pipit struggled, also laughing.

"Well. . ." Pipit suddenly stopped, his face growing red.

"I requested it," Ilia interjected before gently pushing Link off. "I wanted some extra practice," Ilia grinned, offering a hand to Pipit. Link watched as his best friend got to his feet, his blush slowly growing. Was that a thank you he mouthed to Ilia?

"Doesn't matter much, though. All that matters is we get to house together!" Pipit smirked as Link got to his feet.

"Please!" Link playfully rolled his eyes. "This will be-"

Link froze, all his playfulness melting away.

"What is it?" Ilia asked, catching on to the suddenly serious mood.

"I thought I-" Link heard it again and sprinted out the door.

"Link!" Pipit cried, following his friend out of the house. Link got a chill up his spin as he stopped to listen. He could have sworn he heard a scream. . .

"Pipit, gather any available Knights quickly and meet me back here," Link ordered. Pipit nodded, not asking questions, and scrambled off to gather the others.

"Link?" Ilia approached him and he turned, his eyes hard.

"If you hear screams, I want you to make sure everyone gets inside their homes. Tell them not to open their door for anyone, not even a Knight," Ilia's eyebrows were pulled tightly together but she slowly nodded.

"What's wrong?"

"Just. . . Trust me," Link replied. He wasn't even sure if he truly heard screams. He strained his ears again, hearing nothing, as Pipit and six other Knights trotted over.

"What's up, Link?" one asked as they all slowed to a stop beside him.

"I heard a scream, and intend on saving whoever needs help."

Link sighed, his hand inching towards the sleeping Princess.

_I'm sorry I didn't get there sooner_, he thought, his fingers hesitantly curling around hers. Once he found her, he was overcome by love and fear. He dreamed of the day he would someday get to see Princess Zelda again, but he never wanted it to be with him narrowly saving her life. She had been wise enough to tell him the sword was poisoned before passing out. The small boy Colin had taken Link to the only doctor in Ordon and the older man quickly started working on the Princess. He gave her some medicine for the poison, but said it was impossible to get rid of it all. The doctor bandaged her arm and told Link it was up to her to fight off all the poison. Link had nodded, but once everyone had left, he resisted the urge to sob. He had pulled up a chair beside her instead. It had been two days since Link first arrived and for only a few seconds of those days had he gotten to see the crystal blue eyes he had missed so much.

Link squeezed her fingers lightly before sliding his hand away. He sat down heavily, his muscles crying out in protest from sitting in the hard chair for so long.

"Princess, we would all like to see your bright beautiful eyes again," Link encouraged. She didn't move. "Zelda, please. . ."

"Link. . ." she groaned. He sprang to his feet, staring hopefully down at her. He waited for anything, a sign of movement, another word, anything. Nothing came.

"Zelda, Ordon needs you," Link tried again. This time Zelda's eyelids shot open and she sat up, screaming. Link stared, frozen for a moment, before quickly placing a hand on her shoulder. She jumped, her eyes huge and filled with fear. She pulled her legs up to her face and buried her terrified eyes into her knees.

"I am so sorry, Link," her voice was muffled. Link took a step forward, unsure of what to do.

"Princess, please, I should be the one apologizing-"

Zelda lifted her head, staring at him in shock.

"Link, you saved my life. I owe you," her cheeks began to turn pink. "I'm sorry you had to see me like that. . ."

An awkward silence followed, and Link's eyes drifted to her elegant hands, then her small wrists.

"You wore it, after all this time," he smiled a bit.

Zelda looked down, confused. She slowly lifted her wrist and the edges of her lips curled up.

"Of course I did. It was the only memory I had of you-"

"Princess Zelda! You're awake!" The doctor staggered in, a huge grin on his face. "I thought I heard a scream and came instantly. Link, why didn't you fetch me the moment she woke up?"

Link looked down.

"Nayru!" Ilia cried, pushing passed the doctor. She embraced Zelda tightly, making sure to avoid the injured arm. "What in Din's name happened?! And why didn't you tell me your name is Zelda! Not only Zelda, but the Princess of Hyrule!" Ilia screeched before embracing Zelda again. "It's going to take me a long time to start calling you Princess-"

"Zelda is fine, " the Princess interrupted. More people filed in, all excited to see Zelda awake. Everyone shouted questions at once.

"Are you truly the lost Princess of Hyrule?"

"Who was that?"

"Why did they hurt you?"

"Why did you leave Hyrule?"

"How come you came here?"

Zelda calmly stood, gently prying Ilia off her. She took a deep breath, her composure hard yet soft all at the same time.

"I am sorry I lied to you," she started, her eyes meeting every single person that fit in the little room. Some eyes were familiar, some new. "I will tell you everything once we gather everyone."

"Your highness, I can gather everyone and we could meet in front of the Mayor's home," a tall Knight stepped forward, kneeling on one knee.

Zelda smiled gratefully, bowing her head down to him.

"That would be lovely, thank you."

He beamed before squeezing through the crowd.

"The rest of you, I will be out in a few moments," the Princess said politely.

Everyone burst into curious chatter as they slowly made their way out the door. Soon it was only Ilia, Zelda and Link.

"That boy was Pipit, one of the Knights staying with us. And that's Link, the other Knight that's staying with us," Ilia bounced excitedly. Zelda smiled at Link sweetly. His heart pounded when her eyes landed on his.

"It's an honor, Princess Zelda," he took her hand and knelt on one knee, bowing his head. Zelda felt heat crawling up her neck. She gently tugged him back to his feet.

"Please, you saved my life. There's no need for you to do that. . ."

Link nodded, a ghost of a smile on his lips.

"I can't believe you kept all this from me all these years! Are you nuts?!" Ilia chatted on as they all headed for the exit. Zelda peaked at Link.

"Are you sure you're well enough to do this?" He whispered, just loud enough to be heard over Ilia's ranting.

Zelda gazed up at him, nodding once.

"I have kept them waiting long enough."

And just like that, Link saw the lost Princess claim her spot once again.

* * *

**Sorry if you didn't really get the whole middle part was like a "flashback" and the beginning was a (very important?) dream hahaha**

**But yeah, this chapter was kind of a drag but it is needed for the future. . . **

**you: *gasps***

**me: I know! **

**Tell me what you think is going to happen! **

**Stay awesome guys! **


	5. Goodbye

**Wow! Chapter 5 already! Thanks for all your support guys!**

**First off, this chapter is really short. **

**Next, it's, again, kind of slow. **

**Sorry. **

**But I hope you enjoy!**

**A thanks to the reviewers: **

**ShadowNinja1011: I'm so glad you think so! Omg, I have this nasty habit of not developing feelings enough. I just get so excited about putting the two together I get carried away XD But I will totally slow down the pace. Tell me if you think this chapter is good with that and for every chapter you should tell me if it's a good build up or not ;) **

**RoflMan01: I'm so happy you liked it! lol sorry I'm a bit obsessed with Zelink(serious fangirl probs XD) hope you like this chapter! :)**

**PersonWhoReads: AHHH YOU DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH THAT MEANS TO ME! You are so so sweet and I really hope this story lives up to your expectations! **

**Guest: I'm so glad you think so too! I'm a hard core Zelink shipper X) Yeah, I wanted a bad guys name and they're like all guys so I was just like Ganondorf! lol. But you are the nicest person ever I am so happy you like this story and I hope you enjoy this chapter! :3**

* * *

Link leaned against the Mayor's home, the realization that Zelda was alright and alive slowly making its way to his brain. He watched, partially listening, as the Princess told her life story. Her eyes would dim at some moments, and sparkle at others. No one said a single word as she told them all about running away. She left out most details, keeping it short and simple. Once she finished, a hush fell on all of Ordon. Not a single bird sung, no crickets chirped, not even the chickens moved.

"That's why. . . I have to go back to Hyrule," she finished softly, not meeting anyone's eyes. Link straightened at this, panic starting to bubble in his chest.

"You can't! It's too dangerous!" someone called, voicing Link's thoughts.

"I can protect myself. I have to get back to the people of Hyrule, back to my people."

Her sapphire eyes finally lifted from the ground.

"Your majesty," Gaepora shifted from the crowd, kneeling before the Princess. Her cheeks turned pink. "Please, I insist you take at least two Knights with you. It's my gift of protection."

Princess Zelda widened her eyes.

"Please, Sir, that's not necessary. . ."  
"I can do it," Link didn't even hear the words come from his lips. All he could think about was keeping her safe.

Everyone's eyes shifted to Link and he took a deep breath.

"I can too, Princess," Pipit chimed in. He smiled crookedly at Link.

"See! It's no hassle. It's their honor, Your Majesty," Gaepora grinned, but Zelda's face looked full of hesitation.

"I can't ask any of you to do this, to put your life in danger to protect me," the Princess choked. She avoided looking in Link's direction.

"Your Highness, as Master Gaepora said, it's our pleasure," Pipit assured, his eyes full of honor. Zelda softened slightly, but her eyes were still full of worry.

"Please, Princess, it will make all of us here sleep with much more ease, knowing you have protection," Mayor Bo said quietly, his face a mask of sadness.

"The journey shouldn't be too long. Having two Knights by my side will make me feel more secure. I just don't want to be an inconvenience."

"Please," Gaepora chuckled before it fell silent again.

"When are you leaving?" A little boy, Link recognized as Colin, muttered. Zelda closed her eyes, sinking to her knees. Colin stepped up in front of her.

"Late morning, tomorrow. I promise I will visit as often as I can," she gave Colin a sad smile.

"I hope you do," the boy mimicked Zelda's sad smile. The Princess got back to her feet.

"I'm sure you're all exhausted. Get some rest. I won't leave without saying goodbye," Zelda reassured. Everyone stayed still a moment before dispersing back throughout the village, all of them talking in hushed voices. Pipit wandered over to Link.

"Protecting the Princess, that's some serious stuff, right?" Pipit said. Link could only nod. Was he sure he wanted to take the Princess back to her broken home to clean up the mess? Link knew it wasn't his business, he was being foolish even worrying about her.

"Let Ilia and I cook you two a nice meal. It's my way to say thank you," Zelda said, smiling sincerely. Pipit bowed deeply as she approached and Link followed suit. "Please, there's no need," she scoffed, looking away as the two boys straightened.

"That wouldn't be acceptable. A Princess cooking for a lowly Knight? Let us try and cook for you," Pipit swiftly stepped closer to Zelda, forcing her to meet his eyes. Zelda laughed.

"No, I want to cook," she said before gliding up the stairs and into the home. Pipit smiled stupidly at Link.

"She wants to cook for us!" he exclaimed. Link only rolled his eyes, smirking.

"I heard, I'm right here," he teased. Pipit only shrugged before following the Princess inside the house.

Link sighed, rubbing his temples, before also heading up the stairs.

Zelda woke up when the sky was still dark. She dressed in her most elegant dress and twisted her blond hair in her usual way before tying the ends with some ribbon. She packed a few belongings, her heart heavy as she thought of never living in the small house again. How was she just supposed to leave Ilia, Colin, and all the most important people in her life behind?

_To save the citizens of Hyrule, _Zelda thought. Just thinking about Queen Ganon ruling made Zelda's blood boiled. Her arm ached, still wrapped in bandages. It finally stopped bleeding but was tender. She was instructed to take medicine daily to kill off the last of the poison.

The Princess threw her bag over her shoulder, slowly padding out her room and through the front door. She was surprised to find Link awake, fully dressed, skipping stones in the little river next to the Mayor's home. She set down her bag and approached him, watching one of his rocks skip three times before sinking.

"You're up early," she said smoothly. He whipped around, starting to drop to one knee. She caught his elbow and tugged him back to his feet. He gave her a confused look.

"I don't need you to bow or kneel every time you see me," the Princess stepped back a bit.

"I-I just had a nightmare," Link replied, not acknowledging her dismissal.

Zelda only nodded and they both fell silent. It wasn't an awkward silence though, it was comfortable. Zelda watched as the sky turned from pink to purple to blue.

"I love to watch the sun rise," Zelda found herself saying. Link glanced at her.

"Are you sure your ready for this?"

The Princess turned to face him.

"I have never been so sure of something in my life. I can't describe it, Link, but I have this feeling to all the people here, all the people in Hyrule. I need to protect them, I need to give them all I can."

Link stared into the water, not sure how to respond. Zelda shifted.

"I. . . I'm going to finish getting ready," the Princess felt foolish for sharing her feelings with him. Why would he care?

As Zelda quickly headed away Link wanted to say something but found no words come from his mouth. Of course she felt a duty to her kingdom, she should, and Link was just getting her safely there. He was just doing a duty, making sure the Princess arrived safely in Hyrule and nothing more. Link wasn't sure why he felt like there was more.

After about an hour of saying goodbye to everyone in Ordon, Zelda cast one last glance to her home. Ilia hadn't said a single word to her since yesterday afternoon. They made dinner in silence, and after eating, Ilia disappeared into her room. Zelda knew she had every right to be upset, and had said goodbye this morning, giving Ilia a tight squeeze, but got no response. She wished Ilia would say something before she left, even if she was upset.

"Ready, Your Highness?" Link asked, looking down at her from upon his horse. Zelda pursed her lips before slowly nodding. She took Link's offered hand and gracefully swung on the back of Epona. She hesitantly placed her hands on Link's waist as he eased Epona into a trot. Pipit following on his black steed closely.

"We will wait here until you get back!" Gaepora said, and Zelda bit her lip, knowing she wouldn't be coming back.

"Stay safe!" Mayor Bo called. The Princess looked back one more time, watching as the waving crowd slowly grew smaller and smaller.

After a little bit of riding, Zelda found herself melt against Link, relaxing. She loved seeing the green grass, open fields, and crystal water as they rode on. Everything went smoothly until a high pitched scream pierced the air. Zelda shot up and immediately jumped from Epona who had been running. She stumbled a bit before breaking out into a sprint.

"Princess!" Pipit cried, jerking his horse to a stop. The Princess knew she was being unwise, but she had this awful feeling in her gut that she had recognized the scream.

* * *

**Zelda you silly girl don't go running off on your own!**

**A scream oh my who do you think it could be? X)**

**I have a very serious question though. . .**

**Do you think the characters are accurate?**

**I try to keep them similar to how they are in the games, so if I ever put something in and you think 'that's so not Link!' or something just comment and I will totally fix it. **

**Anyway, **

**stay fabulous guys! :D**


	6. The Queen's Plans

**Sorry for the delay! I sort of had a hard time with this chapter **

**But here it is! **

**Thank you all so much for the favorites/follows/views!**

**You guys are too good to me!**

**Thanks to the reviewers: **

**PersonWhoReads: omg you sound just like me XD But it means so much to me that you like this story and you get excited when I update! If you have any ideas/requests let me know! You are just too sweet for me to handle ;)**

**Roflman01: YOU ARE SO NICE I LITERALLY WRITE CHAPTERS JUST FOR YOU X) but actually, they are my otp. I love skyward sword so much because of the Zelink moments hahahah **

**Guest: You're a good guesser*grins evilly* you must read to find out muahahah **

**ShadowNinja1011: I am so happy that you like it! If you ever feel like it needs something, feel free to tell me! ;) Hope you like this chapter!(for some reason I kind of struggled with it oh no XD) **

**RageMuffinz: Yeah, it is kind of confusing how Ganon's a girl haha but I'm glad you think it fits the story ;) and yes! I have read that one!(Fanfics consume my life lol) it is really good, and I hope mine can be that good someday! YOU'RE MORE AWESOME! haha sorry the chapter wasn't super great, but I felt the need to show you how much I appreciate your feedback! ;3 I am so trying to keep the characters accurate, so I am really happy you think so! (Besides Link not talking) and yessss man I always saw Zelda as like really fierce and loyal and *cough*badass*cough* ;) I hope you like this chapter my friend!**

* * *

Zelda ignored the desperate calls of Pipit as she lifted her skirt to run faster. What she saw made her blood run cold. Sitting on the back of a deep brown horse, was Ilia, screaming at the top of her lungs as a bird circled around her. Zelda recognized the bird as a Kargaroc. It was scratching Ilia's arms, screeching angrily. Zelda could already see cuts forming from the Kargaroc's long talons.

"Stop!" the Princess yelled frantically. The bird ignored her, all it's energy focused on attacking Ilia. Zelda thrust out her hands, scared and frustrated, when a medium sized fireball shot from her delicate finger tips. It hit the Kargaroc square in the side and sent it spiraling to the ground with a high cry. Princess Zelda froze, eyes huge, as she stared down at her smoking hands. Did she really just shoot a ball of fire? Zelda knew it wasn't possible, nothing could just form like that. Plus she knew she possessed no kind of magic, yet something in the back out her mind wondered: _i__s this what Ganon wants?_

"Princess Zelda! Are you insane?!" Pipit shrieked, pulling his horse to a stop and jumping down. Zelda didn't move.

Link rode up beside them, his face hard and unreadable.

"T-thanks, Zelda. . ." Ilia stuttered, her voice trembling. She looked on the verge of tears as she stared down at the dead bird. Zelda finally snapped from her trance, looking up at Ilia. The green eyed girl smiled weakly before hopping from her horse. They stared at each other for a moment.

The Princess was overcome by multiple feelings at once. She was happy to see Ilia again, worried for her bleeding arms, angry that Ilia could be so foolish as to follow, but most of all scared for her best friend's safety.

"You have to go back," Zelda finally muttered, looking away.

"What?! No! Don't you see why I followed? I want to help! You couldn't just expect me to wait there doing nothing!"

Zelda didn't look up, not wanting to see Ilia's betrayed face.

"Link, you have to take her back to Ordon," the Princess said softly. She knew Ilia would be safe with him.

"I am not leaving you," he replied sternly, his voice still somehow gentle.

"Pipit?" she finally looked up to meet his wide eyes. "Will you take Ilia back to Ordon? Make sure she stays put-"

"No. My duty is to protect you. If Link stays, so do I," his eyes grew even larger. "I mean, your Highness-"

Zelda held up her hand, trying to hide the small smile on her lips.

"I get it," slowly the Princess looked to Ilia. "I'm not going to send you away alone. Until we can find someone to take you safetly back, you'll have to stay with us."

Ilia face brightened.

"Really?"

The Princess nodded, her little smile never faltering. She didn't truly want Ilia to leave and her battle was only half hearted.

"Princess, I hate to interrupt," Link slid from Epona, eyeing the sky. "But it looks like some sort of storm is coming. We should find shelter."

Zelda's blue eyes glanced up at the darkening sky.

"Link, find shelter _where_?" Pipit asked, glancing around.

It was true. They were located on the boarder of South Hyrule Field where all that could be seen were some trees.

"I think I know a place nearby. He's an old friend of mine named Rusl, he lives in Karkariko village. I'm sure he would let us stay with him, at least until the weather lightens," Link glanced sideways at Zelda. She looked longingly in the direction of Hyrule before slowly nodding her head.

"I guess one night would be okay," she said hesitantly. Pipit smiled, swinging back onto his horse. Link did the same.

"Ilia, will you be okay?" Zelda turned, her eyes flickering to the lightly bleeding wounds on Ilia's arms.

"I'll be fine until we get to, um, Karkariko."

Zelda nodded thoughtfully before taking Pipit's offered hand. She gracefully got on behind him. Pipit didn't have the same familiar, comforting feeling as Link did, but Zelda still rested her hands around his waist.

"Ilia, you could ride with me," Link offered. Seeing Ilia pale and bleeding made Link feel the need to protect her. "We could tie your horse to one of ours. . ."

"Nah, it's fine. She likes to run wild anyway," Ilia said, patting her horses neck. It snorted happily, receiving the message, and whinnied before galloping away. Link offered his hand and Ilia took it, blushing slightly, as she got on Epona easily. Zelda ignored the queasy feeling in her stomach as she watched Ilia immediately wrap her arms around Link's torso and rest against him.

"Lead the way," Pipit smirked, before Epona took off, Zelda and Pipit following close behind.

Kakariko village was not at all what Zelda imagined it to be. Whenever she read or heard of it, she always pictured green grass and tall trees, sort of like the small village she grew up in. Kakariko was the complete opposite. Red dirt covered the ground and all around them were tall mountains, that had nothing on them. There weren't very many buildings and they were all located next to a small pool of crystal water. The whole ride, Zelda found herself glancing over at Ilia and Link, then would scold herself and look away. She wasn't sure what it was about them together, but it made Zelda feel almost annoyed.

Once they slowed their horses, the sky had blackened because of the thick clouds. Every time Zelda looked up her skin prickled and she got this odd feeling, but never thought twice of it.

Pipit and Link both jumped down before helping the two girls dismount. Link patted Epona effectionately before leading the way to the largest looking building. Ilia fell back to be with Zelda, and the Princess noticed her cheeks were still flushed.

Link knocked on the door and it was only a few seconds before a tall man opened it. A grin broke out on his face when he saw Link.

"Link! It's been such a long time! What brings you here now? And with so many friends!"

"We need a place to stay for the night. I'm sorry it's such a late notice, but we didn't think we would need to stop."

Rusl glanced up at the sky, nodding, before ushering them all in.

"Introduce your friends."

"This is Pipit, he's also a Knight in the Academy. This is Ilia, we met in Ordon. And this is," he paused, a hint of a smile on his lips when he saw Zelda's polite and composed posture. "Is Zelda, Princess of Hyrule. "

Rusl immediately swept to one knee, bowing.

"Please. I need to thank you for letting us into your home on such late notice," she dismissed as Rusl slowly got back to his feet.

"I apologize it isn't much."

"It's lovely," Zelda replied before anyone else could. Her eyes were sparkling as she took in the round home. It was lit by torches, and Zelda felt it had a cozy, welcoming feeling to it. She smiled kindly at Rusl.

"Let us cook you a meal, a way to say thank you," Ilia blurted, stepping in. "We can go into town, we have plently of money." Behind her, Zelda nodded. Rusl only chuckled.

"If you insist. But first, let me tend to your wounds."

Ilia looked down, nodding slightly, as Rusl left to get bandages. After about a minute of cleaning and bandaging her cuts, Ilia bounded away, grabbing Zelda's wrist before dragging her out the door. The door slammed behind them as Ilia practically skipped into the small nearby town. The Princess fell back, smiling slightly as she took in the worn down buildings around her.

"There!"

Zelda followed Ilia's pointed finger to a little shop that looked like it sold fresh food. They both stepped up the stairs before pushing open the door. Sure enough, there was a counter and behind it fruits and vegetables of all sorts.

"Oh my gosh! What could we make? Soup? A salad? It has to be delicious!"

Zelda just nodded, not really listening. She was distracted by two huddled women talking nearby. They were dressed nicely, in long gowns and silky shawls. Both of their eyes were wild and curious. Zelda tuned in her ears.

"Queen Ganon has been seen around lately," the older women said, tugging her shawl tighter around her shoulders.

"Really? I heard some news, but I'm not sure if it's true or just rumors. . ." the other one said. She was about Zelda's age.

"I can tell you what's really happening. I just fled from Hyrule myself. It has been said the lost Princess was found and the Queen is somewhat frantic about it. Some people say she's just relieved, but I think I know what the real case is. Ganon is trying to stop the Princess from making it to Hyrule. She is closing off all the exits and blowing up the bridges. I think it's because she doesn't want her rule to be taken away. Every time I was around the Queen I got this off feeling, like something bad was going to happen. I booked it from there the moment I could. Good thing too, it sounds like Ganon is going to start all this madness tomorrow. I feel bad for the people of Hyrule, to have to live under a greedy Queen such as herself," the elder lady clucked her tongue. The way they talked about it made it seem just like gossip, but Zelda shivered.

"Some people are saying the Queen even caused this storm."

The younger girls eyes grew huge.

"Do you believe them?"

The other snorted.

"Just a load of rubbish, I say. No one could ever produce something like this-"

Zelda snapped away, glancing out one of the windows to see heavy rain pouring down. The moment the Princess saw it she broke out into a cold sweat. Somehow Zelda just knew Ganon had caused this storm, and she wasn't going to ease up until no one could enter or exit Hyrule.

"Is that all we want, Zelda?" Ilia chimed, looking back at the very pale Princess

"Could we also get a cloak, a bow and some arrows, please."

Ilia gave her a confused look as the store owner nodded, pulling out a long gray cloak. The owner fetched a beautiful long bow and a few arrows to match. She gingerly placed them on the counter.

"These work?"

"They're beautiful, thank you. Are you sure you're willing to sell this? How much?" Zelda asked, her fingers brushing the delicate weapon.

"The bow is originally 1,000 Rupees, but you look like a very nice girl. Oddly familiar. So, I'll sell all of it to you for only 800."

Zelda's eyes widened.

"Are you sure?"

The store owner smiled kindly, nodding. Zelda placed the money on the counter before gently collecting the bow and pulling the quiver over her shoulder. She wrapped the cloak around them so they would be hidden.

"Thank you so much!" Ilia called, her arms full of food. The store owner smiled and waved as Zelda hurried out. She had to tell Link about the storm and Ganon's plans. . .

But why? What could Link do about it? The Princess thought it was odd she wanted to share everything with him.

"Wow! Link was right, it's really pouring now," Ilia cried excitedly. When Zelda didn't say anything, just furrowed her brow, Ilia shrunk away a little.

"Let's run," the Princess said, before taking off into the thick rain. Ilia hesitantly followed, hugging the bags close to her chest.

Zelda and Ilia made a meal of fresh vegetable soup, deciding it would be nice to have something warm in the cold weather. The whole time Zelda debated whether or not she should tell Link, or anyone, about what she had heard in the market.

"That was really good, thank you girls," Rusl said politely once they were all finished eating. They sat in silence for a while, Zelda staring at her half eaten soup.

"Well, we should get some rest. If the rain eases up, we should can off in the morning," Link said, sneaking a peak at Zelda. Seeing her pale face and worried expression made him curious, but he didn't say anything.

After Ilia and Zelda finished cleaning up, the four of them settled on the hard ground with a few blankets and pillows. Zelda's heart was pounding the whole time as she thought through her plan over and over again.

"Sleep well," Pipit said softly before the last candles were blown out. Zelda stayed awake, waiting until she was sure everyone had fallen asleep by the sounds of their even breathing. She quietly stood, letting her eyes adjust to the surrounding. She padded to the door, silently slipping on her cloak and boots. She pulled out the bow and arrows from where they were hidden and slid the quiver over her shoulder. She paused, looking back at the outline of Link, Pipit and Ilia. The Princess hoped this would keep them safe, before gently opening the door. She stepped out into the cold air, rain still pouring down.

Zelda's plan was to find one of the horses and ride to Hyrule by herself. She knew there could be monsters, that it would be difficult to see, but she couldn't just sit around while Hyrule was in danger. If the women were right, Ganon would be cutting off all entrances tomorrow. Zelda was hoping if she rode all night she could make it there in time.

It was practically pitch black, but Zelda could make out Pipit's horse under a dim light, staying dry. Zelda gathered her cloak around her shoulders before running to the horse. At the sight of her, it whinnied happily, greeting her by stamping it's hooves. Zelda smiled and patted it's neck.

"I'm sorry to make you ride in the rain," she sighed, checking to make sure the saddle was still secure. She swung on, pausing one last time.

She felt bad about leaving the three, but felt they would be safer this way. She took a deep breath, knowing this plan was foolish, but also knowing she had a duty to the people.

Zelda nudged the horse's side, easing it into a trot before she could convince herself not to go.

* * *

**What do you think? Is Zelda's plan loyal and brave or foolish and troublesome? I don't want it to sound like she's searching for danger, just that she's very loyal to the people. **

**Also, sorry there's so much going on! Like Zelda's triforce, her injury, Ilia, Pipit, Link, Ganon, it's crazy to keep up with. But I promise everything has a meaning that will be explained. I don't want to leave anything hanging. **

**Saying that, tell me what you think! **

**Just so you know I'm doing the Karkariko Village from Twilight Princess =D**

**Next chapter will be up soonish. **

**Love you guys! **

**Stay awesome ;) **


	7. Hyrule

**Hey guys!**

**Thank you all so much for the views/follows/favorites!**

**A thanks to the reviewers:**

**Black Silverclaw: haha she should have ;) I almost feel like all of that was really unnecessary, I just wanted to prove Zelda is loyal to her people lol kind of a bad way to do it X) I'm glad you like it though! ;D**

**ShadowNinja1011: yes, yes she definitely is. Too insane? haha I'm kind of regretting putting that part in X) what do you think?**

**Guest: Ahhhh thank you so much! **

**PersonWhoReads: I CAN'T EVEN BEGIN TO EXPLAIN HOW SWEET YOU ARE! Yes! Zelink is my FAVORITE! I want to try and build up their relationship a bit more before I start the fluff but it's so hardddd I just want to make them a thing already XD I STILL CAN'T EXPRESS HOW AMAZING YOU ARE THANK YOU SOSOSOSO MUCHHH! ;D **

**Cookiebee: I'm sorry :( I hope this chapter makes up for the disappointment! I enjoy your critism though, it helps me to become a better writer ;) Yeah, Ilia coming along seems a little unnecessary but I do promise she is there for a reason. It may not be the best reason, but I do have one ;) I KNOW I NEED MORE ZELINK TOO! But I don't want to rush into it, you know? and that's a really good idea! I like jealous characters too*smirks* but I hope this chapter satisfies you! I hope you like it better then the other one! Thank you for your feedback! Tell me what you think(if you want) on this chapter! ;3**

* * *

Link woke up in a cold sweat, the sun barely peeking over the hills. He pressed his eyes shut, the nightmare causing his heart to pound. It was the same one, Zelda dying in his arms, a voice taunting him, making him feel like it was all his fault. Link slowly sat up and stretched. The hard ground caused his back to ach. Ilia was still curled up nearby and Link felt his pounding heart slow. He wasn't sure what it was about the small girl, but every time he laid eyes on her he just had the urge to keep her safe. It wasn't the kind he got when he looked at Zelda, it was more like he needed to protect Ilia's innocence. Thinking of the Princess made his eyes scan the area to find her. She wasn't anywhere to be seen. Link shot to his feet, noticing her shoes were also gone. As quietly as he could he went over to feel her blankets. They were ice cold.

Panic gripped every inch of his body, but he took a deep breath, telling himself to calm down. She seemed like an early riser, maybe she was just out exploring Kakariko. Something told Link that wasn't the case, but he still cautiously pulled on his boots before slipping out the door to take a look around.

The rain had lightened, so it was mostly just a mist. It wasn't much better, though, because the fog made it so everything was hazy and hard to make out. Link hurried into the small town, checking all the open shops and asking every one if they had seen a tall blond girl around recently. They all furrowed their brow, before shaking their head and apologizing. Link cursed himself. He should have known she would do this. She wasn't aware of the dangerous monsters that came out at night, or even how powerful Queen Ganon truly was. He leaned down to pick some nearby grass to call Epona when he saw faded horse shoes imprinted in the mud. His pulse quickened as he picked the grass and blew quickly. By some chance those could be from Zelda. Link had to follow.

Epona immediately trotted over, whipping her white mane and neighing joyfully. Link stroked her effectionately before hopping on. The prints were harder to see from where he was sitting, but going on foot would take much more time. He would just have to pay attention. He turned Epona and was about to take off when someone called his name.

"Link, wait! Where are you going? Let me come with you!" Pipit cried, running up beside him. Link couldn't help the little smile that formed on his lips.

"I'm just going to check on the Princess-"

"Can I come?" Pipit interrupted, staring up with hopeful eyes.

"Uh, I think it would be best if you stayed here with Ilia. Make sure she tends to her wounds. Keep her out of trouble."

Pipit's whole face fell. His eyes were full of hurt, but Link somehow knew it wasn't because he had to stay behind.

"She ran away, didn't she? I knew it. If only I would have stayed up a bit longer. . ." Pipit looked down, his eyebrows pulled tightly together. "Please, bring her back safely. . ."

Link nodded once.

"Tell Ilia we'll be back."

With that, Link nudged Epona into a run, keeping a close eye on the ground below.

Zelda made it all the way to Hyrule safely. She wasn't sure how, but when she entered in the South doors, wet and shivering, immediately someone was there to help her. The whole ride she only encountered one monster, a Bulbin, and she easily shot it down with one of her arrows. The Princess was unaware, but most monsters saw her but didn't dare approach. They felt some sort of aura coming off her that told them she was powerful, and dangerous, so they stayed away. It was something Zelda still didn't know she possessed.

The rain never lightened, and if it hadn't been for Pipit's horse, Princess Zelda would have most likely never found her way to Hyrule. When they stepped on the rock bridge leading up to the town Zelda jumped down, her clothes heavy and full of rain. She hugged the horse around it's neck, thanking it. It nuzzled her back before she lead it to the giant wood doors. She stumbled through them, freezing and exhausted. Pipit's horse hesitantly followed, but it didn't like the atmosphere of the small town. Neither did Zelda. It was something that made her senses heighten, something powerful and evil.

"Sweetheart, do you need a place to stay?" a voice said, a figure coming from a nearby building. Zelda opened her mouth but no words came out. Someone ushered inside before she could get herself to speak.

"M- make sure the horse gets warmth and food. . ." was all the Princess could manage as she was pushed into a chair, a thick blanket draped over her shoulders.

"I will, hon, I promise. Hot tea?"

The Princess only nodded as the woman hurried off. A fluffy white cat came and stared up at Zelda before rubbing against her wet legs. It didn't seem to mind the fact she was drenched.

"Here you go," the kind woman placed a warm mug in Zelda's quivering hands. Finally, the Princess looked up to find a tall red headed woman. She had on a kind smile, her hands on her hips. "Now, what kind of a fool goes out with weather like this? And at this hour! It's almost three in the morning, did you know that?"

Zelda looked down, feeling ashamed.

"I know it was foolish. I just couldn't wait-"

"Well you should have! Your lips are blue and you look like you haven't slept in a few days."

Zelda just stared at the ground.

"But, Louise seems to like you, that means you're a good person. I'll let you stay here for a bit. I have an extra bedroom upstairs and some dry clothes that might fit you. What's your name, dear?"

Zelda considered lying to the woman, but figured there was no point.

"Zelda."

The woman's eyes grew.

"As in _Princess_ Zelda?!"

The Princess only nodded, heat crawling up her neck. She still wasn't comfortable with the title 'Princess'.

"Well, heck! I've heard all about you, but you are so much different then I ever expected! It's my honor to have you here, Your Highness. I'm Telma, and if you didn't catch it before, that's Louise," Telma said, gesturing to the cat that had jumped into Zelda's lap and started kneeding.

Zelda laughed lightly, freeing one hand to stroke Louise's back. The cat began to pur.

"Your majesty-"

"Zelda is fine."

Telma eyed her skeptically before starting again.

"Zelda, why don't you come with me to get some fresh clothes."

The Princess smiled as Louise jumped down. She stood, sipping her warm tea, and followed Telma up some old wooden steps.

"Now, just tell me if I'm being rude, but why did you leave all those years ago? And why come back now? Why were you riding in the rain at night?" Telma gushed, entering a guest room and pulling out some clothes. Zelda sighed, hugging her warm mug close.

"It is a very, very long story. One I intend on telling to everyone at once, if you don't mind. I rode in the rain because I heard some," she paused, "bad things the Queen is planning. I'm hoping I can help."

Telma tossed her a plan shirt and some pants.

"I see. These should be comfy enough to sleep in. After you change, get some sleep. I can tell you all about what I've heard in the morning. It won't do you any good to listen now if you're tired and cold."

Zelda wanted to object, not sure if she could wait for information much longer, but before she could say anything Telma was already out the door. Zelda stared down at the soft pants and warm looking bed, deciding she could wait a few more hours. Zelda slipped on the clothes, having a hard time getting her wet sticky ones off, before sinking down under the covers. Within seconds she was asleep, smiling slightly as Link drifted into her thoughts.

When Zelda's eyelids fluttered open again, the sun was high in the sky. It seemed to be about one in the afternoon as Zelda sat up and stretched. She couldn't remember the last time she slept so soundly.

She pulled open the closet, hoping Telma wouldn't mind, as she pulled out a blue sun dress. It was shorter than what she normally wore and the sleeves were three quarter, but she slipped it on anyway. It fit her well enough, and she quickly twisted back her hair, slipped on her damp boots, and headed down the stairs, anxious for some information. Telma greeted her with a wide grin, drying glasses.

"Zelda, sweetheart, you look beautiful! I'm glad you helped yourself to the clothes, because there's some attractive boy here who wants to see you," she winked with a coy smile, and Zelda curiously turned the corner. Sitting at the bar, with Louise curled in his lap, was Link. He looked tired and his clothes were wet, but he seemed unharmed. Her heart soared when she saw him, smiling down at the fluffy cat.

"Link. . ." Zelda sighed, cautiously approaching him. When his eyes lifted they hardened upon seeing her. On the inside, she flinched.

"Princess. I'm glad you're safe," he stood, Louise falling from his lap with an unhappy meow. Zelda could tell he was upset.

"I am sorry-"

"It doesn't matter. We have to go. The Queen could appear at any moment. I don't think you realize how powerful she is. . ."

"Link, I don't think you understand how much I need to help these people. Bad things are going to happen, and I need to do everything I can to stop them. I'm sure if I talk to the Queen, she will realize how foolish she is being. I am her daughter-"

Link stepped forward, urgently placing his hands on Zelda's shoulders. Even though it wasn't affectionate, it sent a shower of warmth throughout her.

"She tried to _kill_ you. She doesn't care if you're her daughter. She won't listen to anyone. All she wants is power."

The Princess's mind wandered back to the strange symbol on Ganon's sword, then to her recent discovery of her power. Maybe Link was right. . .

But Zelda remembered all the innocent people that would have to suffer, and she stepped away.

"I have to stay here-"

Suddenly, the bar's door was flung open and a tall figure covered by a long cloak stepped in. The person's face was hidden in the shadows. Zelda froze and Link step protectively in front of her, his hand hovering over the hilt of his sword.

"Princess, you have to leave. Right now. Queen Ganon, I can't block her out for much longer. She's coming. This time, she won't hesitate to kill you."

Zelda opened her mouth to respond but Link beat her to it.

"How do we know we can trust you?" His voice was hard.

The tall figure said nothing, just peeled back the front of her cloak to reveal a symbol. It was a red eye with three triangles above it and something, almost like a tear, dripping from the eye. Zelda thought it looked familiar, comforting, and she felt drawn to the strange cloaked figure.

"Link, we can trust this person, I know it," she said dazedly, looking up at him. Their eyes locked and Zelda felt her stomach flip. Just having his crystal eyes staring at her, seeing her, made Zelda never want to look away. His eyes were full of hesitation, and she was sure he wasn't feeling the same thing she was, but her heart still fluttered relentlessly. Link slowly nodded, looking away. He trusted Zelda's opinion.

"Let's go, then," the tall figure said, impatiently holding the door open.

"What about Telma-"

"She will be safe. For now, we need to get you as far away as possible," the cloaked figure rushed Zelda out the door, Link following closely. The figure looked around before practically dragging the Princess from Hyrule. Zelda resisted the urge to turn and run back inside. She had worked her way to there for no reason. Only then did Zelda notice the rain had stopped, and all the bridges still stayed in contact. Curiousity bubbled inside of her, but she swallowed it down.

"Where is the horse-"

"Already waiting for us. We are going to head back to Kakariko Village. Then I will tell you everything I know."

Zelda turned to look at Link. He was staring at the ground.

"Do you mind telling me who you are?" the Princess tried to ask politely as the figure practically lifted her onto Pipit's waiting horse. Link whistled for Epona.

"Impa." The girl took down her hood to reveal red eyes. They didn't frighten Zelda like Ganon's did, she found them oddly familiar. Impa smirked slightly before swinging on in front of Zelda. The Sheikah whipped the reins and the horse dashed off, Epona and Link silently following.

Ganon angrily threw down her mirror, flinging her cape around.

"How could this happen?! Where did she come from?! The Goddesses could not have possibly sent her!" The Queen shrieked. Nearby, her only companion fluttered its wings impatiently.

"T-that Sheikah! She will pay for this!" Ganon jerked off her cloak, shaking with anger. She had her third chance to kill Zelda, her foolish daughter who held the triforce of wisdom, but somehow got away. Again.

The Queen clenched her fists, digging her fingernails deep into her skin. Ganon's triforce glowed faintly as body buzzed with electricity. The Queen had started that heavy rain, knowing Zelda would set out for Hyrule soon enough. Ganon had hoped it would lure to Princess to Hyrule quicker, but it took her off track instead. This threw the Queen for the loop, but only momentarily. Ganondorf then disguised herself, and her faithful crow, as two women. She talked of what was going to 'happen' in Hyrule, hoping Zelda would panic and try get to the castle as soon as she could. The Princess did, and her mother waited gleefully to get her revenge. Once Zelda entered Hyrule, though, the Queen lost every connection to her. It was as if someone was blocking it, and Ganon suspected it was the Sheikah, Impa. Then, before the Queen could even make a new plan, Zelda was back out of her reach, gliding off with Link and Impa.

"I can't let her build her powers. I need to take her triforce before she learns how to use it," the Queen furrowed her brows in thought, her anger boiling down. She knew it would be simple just to transport to where Zelda was staying, but there would be too many people there to protect her and her power was much stronger in Hyrule. Ganon knew she somehow needed to lure the Princess away from the others, somewhere near or inside Hyrule.

Then it struck her. Ganon cackled evilly, causing the crow to excitedly flutter to her shoulder.

"Of course! It is so obvious! It will take time, though," the Queen gushed excitedly, whisking down the spiral staircase to her dungeon. She threw open the nearest book, searching for the right page. She froze, staring down, her eyes gleaming.

"Here it is. It won't be easy to get, but I will manage. I _have_ to manage."

Her crow peeked down, scanning the yellowing page.

At the top it read:

_**Ersatz **_

If the crow could have laughed dryly, it would have.

There was no way Queen Ganon could fail this time.

Princess Zelda was finally going to receive the fate she deserved.

* * *

**Impa Impa Impa Impaaaaa**

**Now the story can get interesting ;)**

**haha sorry if the Zelda "running away" part was too random. **

**But now many things can be solved**

**because Impa is the bestttttt**

**Also, anyone have an idea what Ganon is planning? **

**Heheh well I can assure you it does take a very long time, but there is no way she's losing this time **

**Tell me what you think! :)**

**Thanks for reading!**


	8. The Triforce

**I'm sorry I have been slacking so much! **

**I have zero excuse really, just school, dance and homework(and the need to play LoZ X))**

**Anywhooo I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Thank you all so much for the favorites/follows/views!**

**You are all too sweet to me, seriously ;)**

**A thanks to the reviewers:**

**PersonWhoReads13: I AM SO EXCITED YOU GOT AN ACCOUNT! If you write a story I will definitely read it ;) you are so kind and you always motivate me to update and write, so thank you so so much. It makes my life that someone enjoys my writing! Hope you like this chapter(it has a bit more Zelink so yay Yay YAY! I just love Zelda and Link so much. Can they just kiss in a game already X) lol) Love you!**

**RoflMan01: It means so much to me that you review on all my chapters! It's really motivational so thank you so much. Just knowing I made you happy makes me so so so happy XD seriously though dude, you're the best everrrrrrr ;)**

**ShadowNinja1011: AHHHHH let me just say I love Impa so much and couldn't resist putting her in ;) Thank you for all your fabulous reviews, you are the sweetest person! ;D**

* * *

"I have kept a close eye on you, Princess, ever since you ran away when you were nine. I always made sure you were safe and well. It wasn't like I was always with you, but I would check up every day. When Ganondorf attacked you in Ordon, I wasn't fast enough to get there. Luckily, the Knight was there to save you," Impa's hard eyes flicked to Link before she continued. "I knew you would arrive at Hyrule soon enough, so I waited. Once I sensed your entrance, I blocked any connection the Queen had to you. That is why I had to get you out of there so quickly, because I knew Ganon would still come looking even if she couldn't sense your presence," the Sheikah was explaining, her eyes barely leaving Zelda's.

She was seated in Rusl's home. Ilia, Pipit, Zelda and Rusl were all crowded around. Link stood further away, but still listened curiously.

"Won't she have a connection to me now? It would be easy for her to find me here, so why hasn't she come yet?" The Princess asked, her eyebrows pulled tightly together.

Impa shrugged calmly.

"What I assume is Ganondorf knows how protected you are. She is probably planning something, but trust me, Your Highness, as long as I am here no one will lay a finger on you."

Link scoffed quietly, looking down. Zelda pretended she didn't hear and Impa raised her eyebrows in his direction.

"Why have you been watching over me?"

"I am a Sheikah, Your Majesty. It is my duty to protect you, to protect the heir of Hyrule."

The Princess was taken aback by that. How had she never heard of that before?

"Do all rulers of Hyrule have a Sheikah?"

"Most do, yes."

"Does Queen Ganon?"

Impa cringed at the thought.

"She is not truly an heir of the throne. Your father was. I did everything I could to save him from his disease. . ." she faltered, looking down. "But he died when you were very young. Since you were only a baby you couldn't take rule, so his wife Ganon did. I always suspected there was something off about her, but never did anything. I wish I did. I hate to put you in such a dangerous position."

Zelda tugged the ends of her hair, trying to make sense of everything. There were so many things she wanted to ask, but she needed to pace herself.

"Why is Ganon so intent on killing me?"

"What I understand is when you were younger she was just very jealous," Impa subtly looked in Link's direction again. He was still looking down. "But now it seems she is after your triforce. She wants all three pieces; the power, the courage and the wisdom. Once she gets them all-"

"Triforce?" The word felt so familiar coming from Zelda's mouth.

"Yes. You posses the triforce of wisdom-"

"I- I do? What exactly is the triforce?" Zelda tried to keep her voice steady, starting to get frustrated because she was so clueless.

"It was left behind by the three Golden Goddesses. I'm sure you've heard of them: Farore, Din and Nayru. Only a person who obtains true wisdom could hold the part you have. Ganondorf already beholds the trifore of power. As for courage, no one truly knows who posses it. If they are all brought together, whoever has all three parts can make a wish, any wish. I'm not sure what the Queen wants to use it for, but I am sure it isn't good. It's your job to keep the section of wisdom safe. You must learn the abilities it gives you."

After Impa had finished, Zelda felt a warm sensation spreading from her right hand. Impa immediately clutched it, her red eyes twinkling.

"Now that you're aware of what you posses, it feels safe to show itself. The Goddesses might have left a message within it. . ."

On the back of Zelda's delicate hand three triangles faintly glowed, the bottom left one shining brighter. Zelda stared down as the others moved in to see. The sensation was spreading up her arm, but she was too shocked to even notice. Adrenaline pulsed through her veins and she felt the need to run, to train, to use her power. The Princess slowly rose to her feet, lifting her hand from Impa's. Everyone watched silently as Zelda closed her eyes.

_Zelda, my dear Princess, the triforce could not have fallen into better hands,_ a soft, soothing voice filled Zelda's mind. The Princess felt her entire body tingling but she kept her eyes shut tight, allowing the message to flow throughout her freely._ We __sent Impa to help you train, to protect you. Everything she has said so far is true. I cannot give much information, but I have come to give you a warning. If Ganondorf takes hold of all three pieces, Hyrule will fall. Evil will curse the land. It is your duty to keep your Wisdom safe. We are always here if you need help. Please, make us proud, dear Princess._ Just as soon as it came the warm feeling was gone. All Zelda's energy was drained, and her legs began to shake. Impa noticed and was immediately up, gently clutching the Princess's elbow.

"It was Nayru, wasn't it?" Impa whispered as Ilia, Pipit, Link and Rusl all rushed in to see if Zelda was alright. The Princess managed a weak nod, taking a deep breath. Her eyes met Link's concerned ones for a brief moment and she felt her heartbeat quicken. Zelda straightened.

"Impa, I need to start my training now. I need to stop the Queen. I have to learn to protect my triforce-" She gushed, her sapphire eyes filled with urgency as she tore her gaze from Link.

"I think you need to rest now-" Ilia said softly, resting her hand on the Princess's shoulder. Zelda lifted her head higher.

"No. I'm fine. Impa, we _have_ to start now. We don't have much time."

Impa nodded respectfully, trying to hide her small smile.

"Your Highness, are you aware how much patience and time this will take?"

"I'm aware."

Impa didn't hide her smile this time before nodding again.

"Come then. We can start immediately."

They both strode out, the door closing behind them with a soft click. Ilia stared helplessly after them, Link and Pipit both starting to follow.

"Well, we better leave them alone," Rusl stepped in front of the boys, eyeing each of them. Ilia nodded sadly and turned to go. Pipit followed hesitantly, but Link stayed staring at the door, his left hand tingling.

A few weeks later, Zelda's entire body ached, and each movement made her want to cry out in pain. So far, the Princess hadn't accomplished much. She finally figured out how to control a fireball, Din's fire, as Impa said, but that was all. It had taken about two weeks. The first few days, Zelda couldn't do anything. She pushed her mind hard throughout the day and filled her nights with books. She only got a few hours of rest, but each day Zelda woke with determination, excited to make herself stronger and one step closer to taking Ganon down. Just from the simple dodges and blocks Impa taught her, she felt stronger. They also practiced archery, and Zelda never missed the center of a target anymore. Impa tried to get Zelda to fight with a sword, but it always felt awkward and uncomfortable in the Princess's hands. The only thing she didn't enjoy was never having time to just relax and catch up with her friends. Link hadn't said a word to her since Telma's bar, and the Princess was itching to talk to him, to stare into his deep eyes. Impa never left her side, though, and Link always seemed off doing his own thing. The Princess often noticed Ilia with him and would always get an irritated twinge when she saw the two together. She could never figure out why it came, though.

Zelda notched another arrow, ignoring the ripping pain throughout her arms and back. Impa watched nearby as Zelda focused on the target, tilting her head to get just the right angle. She held still for a moment before releasing. The arrow wedged right in the center of the target and Impa nodded approvingly. The Princess smiled modestly, looking away only to find Link watching her. For one millisecond her heart stopped as his eyes locked on hers. All too quickly he turned away and she sighed.

"That was great. Try going faster next time-" Impa said, moving to pull the arrow from the target.

Out of the corner of her eye, Zelda saw Ilia wade into the water next to Link. The Princess tried her best to ignore them, but when Ilia squealed and threw herself into his arms, Zelda clenched her jaw as Impa moved back to watch again. Zelda shot one arrow before whipping out another. She kept doing this, each one hitting a target square in the center, until Pipit came up behind her.

"Woah, Princess, don't break the bow!" he teased. She relaxed down, cursing herself for letting her feelings get the better of her.

"Hey, Pipit. How have you been? I feel like I haven't really seen you much lately." The Princess stated casually, brushing back her hair and sneaking a glance in the direction of Link and Ilia. They weren't hugging anymore, but were awfully close.

"Well I have mostly just been training with-" Pipit stopped, turning to see what Zelda's eyes kept darting to. He looked between Link and the Princess for a moment before bursting out laughing.

"What?" Zelda asked, startled.

"I-I'm sorry Your Highness! It's just the way you look at Link and Ilia-" he doubled over. Zelda watched him, her cheeks turning pink.

"The way I look at Link and Ilia?" She was genuinely confused. Nearby Impa stood impatiently, not appreciating the little interruption.

"Please! You know exactly what I mean-"

"Pipit! Enough. Let the Princess get back to her training," the Sheikah finally stepped in, giving him a dirty look. Impa hated to admit it, but she also saw the way Zelda looked at Link.

"Sorry," Pipit took a deep breath, straightening. "I'll leave-"

"Wait, Impa, please, can I just have a short break? Maybe you could get us some water?" Zelda wanted to know how 'she looked at Link and Ilia'.

Impa huffed, but turned to leave. Zelda strung her bow over her shoulder, raising an eyebrow at Pipit.

"It's nothing. You just sometimes look a little jealous when, um, Link is talking to other girls, Ilia in particular-"

Zelda's jaw dropped open.

"It's only because he seems to speak to everyone except me!" The Princess knew that was a lie. She definetly felt something stir inside her whenever she laid eyes on the handsome knight. She just couldn't quite explain what it was.

Pipit just lightly punched her arm, his eyes twinkling.

Impa came back, signaling their time was up.

"See you around, Princess Zelda," Pipit winked before scurrying off. The Sheikah rolled her eyes and Zelda tried not to smile.

"Now that the distractions are gone, let's try with another power: Nayru's love."

The Princess snuck one last look in the direction of Link before focusing solely on Impa.

Link never wanted anything more in his life than to help Princess Zelda train. He wanted to teach her everything he knew, but figured it was pointless. She was more powerful then him, she needed more than just sword practice. That's why Link often avoided watching, because he wished he could be the one building up her strength.

He knew it was selfish, but he just wanted a chance to show her what he could really do. What he was really capable of.

Link sighed and continued washing Epona in the little lake by Rusl's home. He allowed himself one peak at Zelda and felt his heart speed up.

She was practicing with her bow and arrow, which Link never understood because she always hit the target right in the center.

He watched as she notched another arrow, gracefully pulling the bow string back. Her stance was perfect, her elegant fingers placed just right to position the arrow. Her long golden hair was pulled into a lose braid, the falling out strands blowing in the wind around her. She didn't even flinch as she released the arrow, it striking the center of the target perfectly. Zelda gave a perfect small smile before her eyes drifted to where Link was watching. He quickly turned back to Epona, heat crawling up his neck.

"Epona, right?" Link whizzed around to find Ilia standing behind him in the water. Her hands were cupped in front of her heart as she stared fondly at the horse. Link patted Epona's back.

"Yeah."

"Oh, she is just so pretty. Do you mind if I help you wash her?"

Epona whinnied as if to say yes.

"Of course. She seems to really like you."

"Thank you!" Ilia squealed, throwing her arm around his shoulders. He thought it was a little unnecessary, but hesitantly hugged her back. He saw Zelda quickly turn her back to him and he felt a stabbing in his gut. Ilia peeled away before wrapping her arms around Epona.

"Who's such a pretty horse? You are!" Ilia combed her fingers through the horse's white mane. He noticed Pipit and Zelda talking and his heart sunk. He wished he could just walk up to Zelda and talk to her. He wanted to see her beautiful sparkling eyes and the rosy color of her soft cheeks. He wished he could just find the courage to approach her whenever he wanted to see her flawless features.

Instead, he splashed more water on his horse, clenching his jaw as Ilia babbled on beside him.

* * *

**Come on Link talk to your Princess! Heheheh**

**I want to know what you think about Zelda and Link. Should I speed up the pace or is it just right? I am the worst at building relationships, so let me know what you think! This chapter was sort of pointless, but it was just sort of to get in the swing of Zelda's training and stuff. **

**Also, Zelda's 'Din's Fire' and 'Nayru's Love' are just her moves from super smash bros X) (in case you were really confused)**

**Hope you liked it!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Love you all awesome people ;D **


	9. The Ancient Flower

**THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR THE AMAZING REVIEWS!**

**happy late Valentine's day! I put some Zelink in this one for the occasion :3**

**I hope you perfect people are all doing well!**

**thanks for the views/favorites/follows!**

**a thanks to the reviewers: **

**ShadowNinja1011: oh my gosh X) accurate, dude lolol. And thank you! I honestly CAN'T thank you enough! :D**

**RoflMan01: aahhhhhhhhhh thank you! What do you think of jealousy? heheh it's cheesy but I love it! I can't decide when I should reveal his triforce soon or not! I feel like a lot of the chapters now are sort of drabbles and aren't super exciting! :/ But I'm happy you liked the chapter! ;D**

**RageMuffinz: yeah I think I'm going to start getting them to gradually fall together now heheheh I love them so much I want it to be perfect lol ;D Thanks my friend, pal, amigo, bro, best person everrrrrr ;)**

**MegSkoomaPirate: lolol the little misunderstandings make it better for when they finally fall in love right? haha thanks for reviewing! It means so much to me!**

**PersonWhoReads13: YOU ALWAYS KNOW WHAT TO SAY IT MAKES ME SMILE YOU ARE THE BEST PERSON EVER! And dude I bet if you tried writing you'd be sooooo good ;)**

**Guest: *chants* ZELINK ZELINK ZELINK **

* * *

Ganon stood over the heard of monsters, her palms gently pressing against each other in front of her. Her blood red eyes scanned the noisy crowd. Her crow, resting on her shoulder, cawed softly. A cruel smile played on her lips.

"My allies, I have a difficult task for each and every one of you," the room fell into a hush as the moblins, darknuts, lizalfos and other beasts stared up at their queen. A shiver ran up her spine before she continued. "I am in need three Ancient Flowers, three pieces of Goddess Plume and five Evil Crystals."

They all stared blankly at her.

"Huh?" a bulbin spoke up. The Queen clenched her jaw, expecting this type of reaction yet still having little patience.

"I have pictures if needed, but first give me your word you will help."

Grumbling followed throughout the room.

"Why should we?"

Ganondorf took a deep breath through her nose, beside her the crow shifted.

"If you bring me one of these objects, you will be greatly rewarded. Gold, food, power, anything you desire, I will give it to you. I promise," her fingers shifted to be daintily curled together.

The monsters liked this idea and they all nodded, picturing their reward with wicked smiles.

"Good. Now, come look at these images. Do whatever you must to get them. Bring each back as quickly as you can. Remember, first come, first serve." She barely even finished before they were pushing and trampling each other to get a look at the drawings torn from an old book. Ganon turned away and her crow fluttered from her shoulder.

"You know what to do," she said her voice low. "You are the only one smart enough. These buffoons would never understand, so our fate lies in your hands."

The crow puffed its chest, enjoying being praised, before taking off. The Queen allowed her shoulders to relax. She steadily walked past the mob of creatures, gliding down her spiral staircase and into her dark room. She lifted her right hand, examining the three faintly glowing triangles.

"Now, for the courage. Where could you be," Ganon rubbed her temples pushing her senses far away and wide to see if she could catch a glimpse, a spark, anything, of who could be holding her last key to rule forever.

Zelda stared drowsily down at the book, finding herself reading the same line over and over again, her eyes not focusing. It was three in the morning and not the first time the Princess had read through the thick book. She fluttered her eyelids, the dim candlelight and cozy armchair lulling her to sleep. Everyone else was already resting, but like she always did, Zelda snuck down to Rusl's library to read. Tonight, though, she had a very hard time keeping her eyes open. That was until she heard a loud bang coming from outside followed by a high pitched scream. Zelda sprang to her feet, knocking down the old book, and ran to the door. She slipped past her sleeping friends before tugging on her boots and slinging her bow and quiver over her shoulder. Before Zelda could even step outside, Impa was at her side, fully armored, her hand hovering over her large blade.

"You are alright?" the Sheikah muttered quietly, her stance relaxing. "Go back to sleep Zelda, it's not your duty-"

"It is my duty, Impa," The Princess locked her jaw, and pushed open the door only to stop abruptly. Impa inhaled behind her.

Karkariko village was lighting up the dark night with orange flames. People were desperately trying to put the fires out, several screaming in panic. A door flew from its hinges and a flood of monsters came from inside, waving torches above their heads. Women screeched as men ran for cover.

"Impa we have to help!" Zelda shrieked, horrified by the sight before her eyes. She snatched out an arrow, running towards the flames, and readied her bow. She shot down monster after monster, her ears ringing.

"Princess Zelda!" Impa tried to follow but was blocked by rows of attacking beasts. Zelda dodged through, shooting left and right, until she came upon a woman sobbing in front of her home. Zelda knelt down beside her and gently touched the stranger's shoulder.

"We have to get out of here-"

The woman sprang to her feet, her eyes swollen and red.

"M-my daughter! She's in our burning home! She ran back in to save our cat! Please, I can't leave her! Help her!"

Zelda didn't even think as she stripped down her weapon and ran at the flaming home.

"STOP!" she heard Impa scream as she slammed through the wood door. She covered her mouth, the smoke hitting her like a wall. Zelda weaved through flames her blue eyes searching for any sign of life.

"Help us!" The Princess heard a small voice cry. She followed the faint noise to a little girl, clutching a black cat in her arms. The girl looked up at Zelda, her eyes full of fear. Zelda lowered her hand and smiled at the frightened girl.

"I'm going to get you out of here, okay?" The Princess very gently grabbing her little hand. The big eyed girl just nodded. Zelda helped her up, hurrying back to the door. Her eyes were burning and her lungs scratchy, but she pushed forward, constantly checking to see if the girl was safe and following. Zelda heard wood snapping above them and knew it wouldn't be long before the ceiling collapsed. The Princess practically shoved the small girl out the door to her hysterical mother. Zelda started to follow when her dress caught on a jagged piece of wood. Zelda desperately yanked it, the wood crackling all around her. She was panicking, her eyesite too blurry with tears to see clearly. She pulled harder, clenching her jaw, when the ceiling gave way above her. The princess didn't have any time to react before she was tackling to the ground with a loud rip, her and her savior tumbling through the ashes. Zelda wrenched open her eyes to find Link holding her to the ground.

"L-Link," she practically sobbed. She didn't even feel the burning of her lungs anymore, the scolding hot air around her, all she saw were Link's clear blue eyes. For a moment he just stared down, his body hovering over her, his eyes full of determination. The sound of snapping wood caused him to leap to his feet, pulling Zelda along with him. They were so close he could feel her warmth, smell her vanilla aroma.

"Now what? The exit is blocked. . ." The Princess felt new power with him beside her. She looked around quickly trying to find a way out. Beside her, Link grabbed her hand. She stared down in shock as his left hand intertwined with her right. When she looked up, he was giving her a small smile.

"I'm sorry-"

"It's alright, hero. Now isn't the time," she finished softly for him. Right then and there she had the urge to lean up and kiss his soft lips. To embrace his strong figure and tell him it was alright. They were alright.

Instead, she quickly led him up a small staircase, dodging the sections that looked close to caving in. Zelda blinked, trying to clear her watery eyes and quickly searched for a window. _There has to be one somewhere. . ._

"There," Link pointed up another flight of stairs to a small broken window. This time he led her to the window. Zelda pulled herself up and looked down, her stomach immediately dropping. They were three stories up and below she could see a small group of bulbins crowded around a pink flower. Even if they made it safely to the ground the monsters would immediately attack.

"Link, we're three stories up-"

He didn't even let her finish before he firmly wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Wha-"

Link pulled them both onto the window sill, looking up and spotting a sturdy looking tree branch. He whipped out his clawshot before falling out the window, the Princess tucked safely at his side. Zelda screamed, squeezing her eyes shut and hugging his neck for support. Link quickly aimed at the branch, hitting it straight on. They landed on the ground harder than he would have liked, but instinctively rolling, Link placed Zelda gently down. Not even a second later he was up, drawing his sword. He easily sliced down the few monsters, adrenaline coursing through his veins. Others ran at him but he just kept attacking, twirling his sword skillfully to the monsters weak points. He struck down the last one before turning back to Zelda.

She was frozen on the ground, her eyes huge and full of admiration.

"That's not the first time you've saved my life. You're amazing, a true hero. . ."

He felt heat crawl up his face, sheathing his sword, before offering a hand to the Princess. Her face was covered with soot, her dress torn up and her golden hair tangled. She looked exhausted, but still smiled gratefully at his hand. He admired after all they had been through, she still looked beautiful and formal. Zelda placed her hand in his when they heard footsteps and she quickly pulled away. Link's hand felt cold after she pulled away.

"PRINCESS ZELDA! What were you thinking?! You could have died! I can't leave your side for a minute without you going on a suicide mission!" Impa shrieked angrily, stomping over and breaking up Link and Zelda's little moment. Zelda slowly rose to her feet, looking down.

"I am sorry Impa-"

The Sheikah only scowled, sighing heavily.

"I am pretty sure we struck down the last of the monsters." Impa's eyes flicked to Link before she turned away. Pipit came up behind her, breathing heavy. His eyes flicked between Link and Zelda and he had to force down his wide grin.

"The people are doing a good job of putting out the fires-" Pipit commented and all their heads turned to look at him. Impa crossed her arms.

"You should get to bed, Your Highness."

Zelda gave Pipit an apologetic smile before stepping up beside Impa.

"Why do you think they attacked innocent people?" she said softly, seeing the little girl she had saved with her parents and cat. Impa stared ahead, her face hard and unreadable.

"They were raiding people's homes. Looking for something. I'm assuming Ganon is behind it."

Zelda shied away at the sharpness in Impa's voice.

Link shifted behind them, uncomfortable at seeing Impa snap at Zelda. She looked back at him, immediately her heart rate speeding up.

He was dressed in his usual green tunic, but to Zelda he looked amazing. His face streaked with ash that made his eyes look more blue than ever. He looked worried and she gave him a small smile. He faintly smiled back and her whole body grew warm before she turned. Beside her, Impa fumed at the two's exchange.

Zelda merely hid her smile before heading back to Rusl's untouched home.

Later, Link lay on the ground, wide awake, after all the commotion had settled down. He was still fully dressed and reeked of smoke, but couldn't find the strength to stand and shower. So instead he stared at the dark ceiling, his mind buzzing with only one thought.

Princess Zelda.

Sure, it was a bad idea for her to run into a burning building alone, but it just made his feelings towards her grow stronger. She was so perfect, so selfless, so beautiful. . .

Her sparkling blue eyes and soft lips always found their way into his thoughts.

He closed his eyes, longing to get up and find her. She never slept near him anymore, she always slept in the giant armchair in Rusl's library. He wished she was beside him every night so he could hold her in his arms, touch her soft elegant fingers, kiss her perfect red lips.

Link groaned softly, cursing himself.

The problem was, he wasn't sure she returned his feelings. He was shocked by his show of affection earlier when they were in the burning house, and knew he would never find the courage to make a move again.

How could he?

She was a Princess, so perfect. She held the triforce of wisdom and deserved someone better than a Knight, someone who could talk to her with ease.

Link turned over, his chest aching.

He loved Zelda. He knew he had from the day he laid eyes on her when they were young. He never forgot her. Link loved Zelda his entire life.

The black crow circled above, watching as the monsters attacked homes in search of ingredients. He watched as they were all defeated, not one escaping in time.

He didn't understand how they could be so stupid.

_Mistress is lucky she has me. . . _The crow thought as it swooped down behind the group of people, picking the Ancient Flower and flying away with it. He placed it safely on a small rock ledge before observing the humans in front of him.

_The Queen said female. Blond. _His beady eyes landed on Zelda. _No, no she is the one mistress is planning on killing. I do not see the one mistress described, but I will wait until morning. Surely she is here._

The bird settled down, the flower resting beside it, as it flicked its eyelids closed.

_Mistress is lucky to have me. . ._

* * *

**LINK LOVES ZELDA?! **

**WOW**

**sorry the whole dress-caught-on-wood part was kinda stupid but I needed an excuse to have Link save his Princess :D **

**hahaha whale I hope you liked this chapter!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Stay beautiful my awesome readers ;)**


	10. A First Kiss

**Wow chapter ten! **

**If you're thinking what I'm thinking. . .**

**You know what this means. . .**

***squeals***

**IDEA FOR THIS CHAPTER GOES FULLY TO SHADOWNINJA1011 YOU DA BEST **

**Thanks for all the views/follows/favorites!**

**A thanks to the reviewers:**

**PersonWhoReads13: Impa is da bae X) yayayyay ZELINKKKKK! Tell me what you think about this chapter! Thank you so much for being such a perfect fan/reader! I love you! :3**

**ShadowNinja1011: HOLY I LOVE THAT IDEA WITH ALL OF MY HEART AND SOUL! I kinda tried it out X) Tell me what you think! Love you! **

**Doodle Ladle: That means so much to me thank you! Yeah it's all sort of a weird twist but I'm happy you enjoy it! Thanks for being awesome and reviewing! ;)**

**Guest: Oh my gosh I didn't even notice but I went back and changed it thank you so much X)**

* * *

Ilia woke up early the next day, stretching and smiling lightly at Link who was passed out beside her. She wasn't sure what it was about the boy, but from the moment she saw him she adored him. She loved his serious yet sweet demeanor and sparkling blue eyes. Ilia stared at him for a moment, admiring the peaceful expression on his face, before cautiously standing. She padded to the door, taking one last look back at the two boys before squeezing out. Ilia seemed to love Link's brown horse more than she actually loved him. Each morning, she would go buy some kind of treat for Epona. She would feed the horse while also brushing her mane. This morning, Ilia found Epona nibbling on a small patch of grass behind Rusl's home.

"Hey, pretty girl! What will it be this morning? Some juicy apples? Crunchy carrots? The best hay you've ever tasted?"

Epona only whipped her mane, her ears twitching. Ilia smiled widely, running her fingers through the horse's silky white mane.

"Carrots sound pretty good, right?" she patted Epona one last time, smiling to herself, before heading into the tiny town. The stores were just beginning to open and seeing the people awake and about made Ilia miss home. She wanted so badly to go back to Ordon, to her dad and friends. But she loved Zelda and Link more. She couldn't just abandon them.

"Good morning!" Ilia called like she always did to the awakening people. Many homes were charred or black from the attack last night, but almost all still stood. People examined the damage with cold eyes and Ilia felt a heaviness seep into her chest.

Last night, she had heard Zelda and Impa talking, but was too scared to do anything. She lay frozen until the door clicked shut behind them. Immediately, she jerked up.

"Pipit! Link!" she had cried, panicked, as she shook the two boys awake.

"What?" Pipit asked groggily.

"The people! The town! Zelda-" before she could even finish Link was on his feet, pulling on his tunic(he slept shirtless, and Ilia tried very hard not to stare at his toned chest), strapped on his sword, pulled on his hat and sprinted out the door. Once the door slammed behind him, Pipit slowly getting up, not processing the information as his friend did. He strapped on his sword, blinking, before looking down at Ilia's small frame.

"Stay here," he had said before running out the door. Ilia stared in the darkness, her blankets pulled up to her chin. Outside she heard eerie cries.

The terrified girl had stayed put as she was told, hugging her knees closer whenever she heard a noise. After what had felt like hours, they all came back safe and unharmed. Ilia scrambled to help Zelda get cleaned up, and once the task once done she hesitantly laid back down, her heart still pounding.

Ilia hated herself for sitting there like a coward. She should have been helping the people, putting out fires. Instead she did nothing.

"Is there anything I can help you with?" she whimpered as she passed by a tall man who was examining the damage on his home. He rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"No, thank you, though."

Ilia's heart sank as she backed away. She wanted to help. It would get her mind off of how much of a wimp she was last night. . .

A shrill cry filled the air and Ilia jumped, her eyes darting to the sky. A shiny black crow was diving directly at her.

She shrieked, covering her head and ducking as it attacked. She felt it fluttering around her head, squawking, and the people of Karkariko Village running to help. The bird yanked at her hair and with one last cry, flew off. She peeked her eyes to see Pipit with a bow, narrowing his eyes at the flying away crow. He looked down at her and his expression softened.

"Are you alright?"

"Um, yeah," she straightened and the worried people slowly dispersed, seeing she was okay. She felt her cheeks burning. Had she really just been attacked by a crow?

"What was that?" Pipit tucked away his bow and squinted after the bird. Ilia tried to smooth her hair, her head dully throbbing from where her hair was yanked out.

"N-not sure. Does it look bad?" She wrinkled her nose as Pipit's eyes landed on her hair. He looked like he was trying to hold laughter.

"It looks great, like always," he winked and Ilia stared at him, confused. He cleared his throat, looking away.

"Uh, I'll just leave you to it-"

"No," she looked curiously up at him. "Come with me. I'm just going to the market to buy some carrots. Some company wouldn't kill me."

Pipit grinned and she smiled shyly back.

Link was out in the scorching sun, helping people carry burnt wood away, painting new walls, hammering new shingles, planting trees, doing any other chores the fire had left behind. Link placed down the stack of wood he was carrying, biting the inside of his cheek as he knelt down to arranged them in a more orderly fashion. He saw a shadow appear next to him and looked up to find none other than Princess Zelda, smiling kindly down at him.

"Can I help?"

Link opened his mouth to answer, but she was already kneeling beside him. She began shuffling the pieces of wood around.

"I just wanted to thank you, again. I don't think you realize how grateful I am to have you. When I claim the crown, I will reward you. Anything you want, I'll give it to you. I'm eternally indebted to you, Hero."

Link froze, suddenly aware of Zelda's shoulder brushing against his, her hands so close he could twitch a finger to be touching her. His mind wandered back to the day he was kneeling in front of the Queen, when she was asking him to get rid of the Princess.

_Anything you want, I will give it to you._

Those were the exact words Ganon had said to him, the exact words Zelda said to him. He sat back, suddenly feeling ten times hotter than he was before.

"I couldn't-"

"Nothing you say is going to change my mind," she said softly, also sitting back. The Princess gave him a small smile. There was the difference between the Queen and the Princess, one was compassionate and one was bitter. Complete opposites.

In that moment, when they were sitting next to each other so close he could see the faint freckles scattered across her nose, when he realized how pure Zelda truly was, Link wanted nothing more than to kiss her. He never wanted anything more in his life.

Instead he said, "Shouldn't you be training?"

Her entire face fell and he immediately realized his mistake. She turned away, angling herself so he couldn't see her face.

"Impa said I could take the day off to recover. I think she's just still mad at me," Zelda laughed unsteadily. Link clenched his jaw, wishing he could take back everything he just said. Why was his tone so sharp? Why did he make it seem like he didn't enjoy her company?

"So, I'm really supposed to be resting, but I couldn't just sit around while all these people work for something I probably put upon them."

"Princess, we aren't sure why these monsters attacked. I'm sure it wasn't because of you," he tried to reassure. She didn't look up. Link wasn't aware, but Zelda wished he would stop calling her Princess. It made her feel like she wasn't anything more than a ruler to him.

"Please. Only Ganondorf could set up monsters like this. Impa said she thought they were looking for something. I noticed them surrounding a pink flower last night when we were three stories up. After the commotion died down, I went to see if it was still there, but someone took it. I searched some books last night and found out it was an Ancient Flower. I read it glows in the dark and can be used in certain potions."  
Link tried to process the information she was feeding him. His eyes scanned Zelda, wishing she would look up at him. Instead, her hair fell over her shoulder like a curtain. Link felt a stabbing in his gut.

"What kind of potions?"  
"I'm not sure. It didn't say. But if Ganon needs the flower for something, a potion perhaps, it's bound to be bad. I want to go back to Hyrule soon. I already have much more strength. . ."

Zelda brushed back her hair before standing. When she looked down at Link her expression was polite and Link felt himself cringe on the inside.

"If you need more help, just let me know. I'm going to see if I can persuade Impa to continue our training today-"

"Zelda, wait. . ." her name felt so nice coming from his mouth. She turned, her eyes bright and hopeful. He didn't want her to leave, but had no excuse to make her stay. He said the first thing that popped into his mind. "Could you help me get some more wood?"

She looked at the huge pile they had just sorted out, confused. He face palmed on the inside, but she just turned away again, blush forming on her cheeks. He wondered what she was thinking as he stood, also brushing off his hands.

They walked in silence to the little cove behind Rusl's home where Link had placed the wood he had previously cut down. Zelda bit her lip and stared down at it.

"Are you sure you need more?" she asked gently, leaning down. Link leaned down at the same time and they both froze, their lips inches apart. Link saw her wide sapphire eyes, her rosy cheeks, the way her soft lips were parted slightly. Every muscle in his body ached just to close the last little gap so their lips would be touching. His heart pounded and he told himself to resist, but completely unaware, Link was already gradually leaning in until their lips were brushing. It was so tender, barely even a touch, but Zelda pulled away startled. Link felt heat crawl up his neck as he looked down. Zelda also looked away, flustered.

"I'm so sorry-"

He was interrupted when Zelda quietly knelt down before him. He avoided eye contact but she lifted his chin, forcing their eyes to meet. Zelda didn't even know what she was doing as she tilted her head towards his, their lips touching once again. It was still hesitant and oh so gentle, but Link's entire body erupted with heat. He lifted his hand brush her cheek and she subconsciously leaned against it. She cupped the back of his neck, nudging herself closer.

They both stumbled apart when they heard the shrill whinny of Epona. They both looked up, startled to see the horse stamping her hooves happily.

Ilia was standing a few paces away, looking horrified. Her mouth was slightly open, the carrots she had been holding were now on the dirt ground. Behind her, Pipit looked stunned, yet a hint of a smile still on his lips.

"Ilia, it- it-" Zelda stumbled, getting to her feet. The Princess knew Ilia cared for Link.

Ilia only turned and ran, shoving past Pipit and sniffling. Zelda stared in fear after her as Link also stood. Epona snorted joyfully at the sight of Link before bobbed her head down to eat the carrots. Pipit looked worriedly after Ilia.

"I had no idea-" Link started, hating seeing Zelda so pale. The Princess only squeezed her eyes shut, her lips curled into a scowl.

"It isn't your fault. I knew. I shouldn't have. . . I mean-" she felt on the verge of tears. Link took a step closer to her as she turned her head away.

"I can talk to her," his voice was so soft, it only made Zelda's eyes well with tears. She tried to blink them away but didn't dare look up at him. She focused on a small patch of green grass instead.

"Link, I-I-" She couldn't get herself to form the right words, her voice wavering.

He wasn't sure exactly why Zelda was so upset, but he wanted to hold her and tell her it was okay. He would do anything to take away her pain. He lifted his hand to brush away her hair, but dropped it when he heard her sniffle. He wasn't sure exactly what to do, but he backed away, slowly heading in the direction Ilia had run. P

Zelda blinked up after him, her heart swelling and aching at the same time. When they kissed it felt so right, so perfect, Zelda wasn't sure why she was about to cry. She should be happy, twirling with joy. Instead, she bit her lip, her eyes brimming with tears.

There was just too much going on. The stress of defeating Ganon in time, keeping her composure, preparing to be Princess, it was all eating Zelda alive. She missed Ordon and the stress free environment.

Zelda backed into Rusl's home, sliding down and burying her face in her hands.

Now, on top of it all, she had her very confusing feelings for Link. Well, she shouldn't say confusing. She knew exactly how she felt about the handsome Knight.

She loved him.

* * *

**FINALLY MY BABIES KISS!**

**What did you think? Too soon? **

**I CAN'T DECIDE**

**Haha don't mind me, just debating if this was all too rushed or not X)**

**WHALE THANKS FOR READING MY CUPCAKES**

**I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**Stay perfect yo ;) **


	11. The Seven Sages

**Sorry for the long delay! **

**I've started adding horizontal lines whenever there's been a pause or shift of views, just so you know :D**

**Thank you for all the views/favorites/follows!**

**You all are the best!**

**A thanks to the reviewers: **

**Black Silverclaw: Oh my god XD**

**ShadowNinja1011: REALLY AH YOU JUST MADE ME SO HAPPY! I'm glad you liked it! Thank you for the awesome idea ;) It's actually really nice to know that I have people who continue to read and like my story*cough*you*cough ;) Actually on this chapter, I was having a bit of a writer's block, but now I got a lot of ideas figured out ;D Hmm idk are they a thing? MAYBE YOU'LL JUST HAVE TO READ TO FIND OUT! **

**PersonWhoReads13: YAY OTP OTP OTP! That means so much to mean! I'm really trying X) **

**RageMuffinz: Dude when I first read your review I was like WHAT but now I understand why you think that X) I am pretty spazzy lolol I promise I don't do drugs though hahahah! Here are so more cupcakes! Drug free ;) heheh**

**Lmb111514: I know poor poor Ilia. Don't worry, she's a tough cookie :D You have no idea how happy that makes me feel! Thank you so much! I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint! :)**

* * *

Link followed the sound of soft sobs through an old graveyard until he ran until a wall. Confused, Link looked down to find a hole just big enough for him to squeeze through. He wiggled in to find a beautiful cove, crystal water covering most of the area. There was a little section of land with bright green grass and blooming flowers where he was standing. Link blinked, tearing his eyes away from the beautiful scene and to the huddled girl nearby. He couldn't help but imagine bringing Zelda here, seeing her blue eyes light up with curiosity. . . He shook his head, focusing on the task at hand.

"Ilia," he said her name soothingly, cautiously approaching her. She was sitting right along the edge of the land, leaning against the wall and staring at the colorful coral at the bottom of the little lake. Every so often she would dip her toe or finger in the icy water, watching the ripples as they floated away. She closed her eyes painfully at Link's voice. The way he said her name made her heart flutter, but now she knew. He didn't care for her. He didn't return her feelings. He would never be hers.

Link felt his heart wrench at the sight of her in pain, tears flowing from her shut eyes. He sat down beside her, also dipping his finger in. He watched the ripples as they faded before taking a deep breath.

"I had no idea you-you-" Link stuttered, looking up at Ilia. He wished she would open her eyes. "You're such a kind, considerate person. You deserve someone so much better than me. Someone who can take care of you. . ."  
"Don't you see Link?" Her voice was filled with pain. She sat up, opening her eyes that were filled with tears. "Ever since I first saw you, however many months ago, I felt we had a connection. I don't want anyone else. My heart belongs to you. I. . . Love you."

Link clenched his jaw, looking away. He stared down at a little patch of white daisies and was reminded of the one he loved. He wondered what she would want him to do in this situation. She would want him to be truthful to Ilia, but be careful about what he said. Link brought his eyes slowly back up, his chest tensing again.

"I-I think I love you, too. Just. . . Not in the same way. Ilia, you're like a sister to me. I want to protect you, I _need_ to protect you. It's just that-"

Ilia suddenly grabbed his face, bringing his lips down to hers. He sat there, shocked, as she pressed their lips roughly together. He didn't feel the same way he did when he kissed Zelda, there was no spark. Link jerked back, Ilia's grip on him slackening.

"Didn't you feel something? Anything?" she asked, her voice barely audible. Link wasn't sure how to respond. He brought his hands up to hers, gripping them. He felt a lump form in his throat.

"I-"

A rustling behind them caused the two to freeze.

They both turned their heads at the same time to see Pipit and Zelda pressed against the wall, both of their faces ghostly pale. Link felt panic grip every inch of his chest as his eyes landed on the Princess. She was flattened against the wall, her hands grasping the vines attached to it. Her eyes were huge, her jaw clenched. Link swore he saw tear stains on her flushed cheeks and wanted nothing more than to run to her, sweep her off her feet, and kiss away her pained expression.

"Sorry, we didn't mean to interrupt," Zelda quickly composed herself, looking down. "We just. . . Wanted to make sure everything was okay. It seems as though it is, I'm going to be in the library if anyone needs me." She gushed, avoiding everyone's eyes. Link wanted to stop her as she easily slid back through the hole. Each word that came from her mouth was like a stab to his heart.

"Link, I didn't mean for her to see. I can try to talk to her if you want-"

Link abruptly stood, pursing his lips down at Ilia. He wasn't mad at her, he was mad at himself.

"I think she needs some space. I need to go," without looking back Link pulled himself back through the exit. Ilia's lips trembled as she watched him go.

Pipit stared at Ilia as she broke down again, sobbing. He felt himself relax as he knelt down to comfort his friend.

"Don't worry about him. It's not you, I promise," he tried to comfort awkwardly. Pipit plucked a flower and placed it hesitantly in her hair. She looked up from her hands, touching the flower, before smiling ever so slightly. Pipit wrapped his arms around her as she snuggled closer.

"I'm sorry. I screw everything up," Ilia mumbled against his chest. Pipit smiled fondly down at her.

"That's not true. You're perfect exactly the way you are."

* * *

For the next few weeks, Zelda pushed herself harder than ever. She never talked to anyone besides Impa. The Princess woke before everyone else, trained endlessly through the day, and filled her brain with knowledge at night. She barely got sleep, five hours a night at most, but she didn't mind. Pushing her exhausted body made her forget about Link and the aching of her heart. She wanted so badly to talk to him, to see him, but they both seemed to be avoiding each other. Out of everyone, he was the only one she hadn't seen since the day they kissed. She rarely let her mind wander, but in the moment before she fell asleep she would often dream of how sweet his lips were on hers. She would let herself imagine what it felt like to have his hands resting on her waist. She wondered what it meant, if it meant anything. Was it just a in-the-moment type thing? Or was it a kiss with true feeling?

Zelda knew how she felt about Link, but she didn't know how he felt about her. She knew the kiss between Ilia and Link meant nothing more than the kiss between her and Link, but she couldn't help but wonder if had feelings for Ilia. Zelda knew it wasn't the right time for a relationship, yet she still always found herself wishing she could claim Link as hers. Then she would remind herself how busy she was, how much she needed to focus.  
The Princess brought her attention back to the task at hand, showing Impa she was finally able to produce and control Nayru's Love, Din's Fire and Farore's Wind. The Sheikah circled her, nodding thoughtfully. Once Zelda had produced all three, she looked up, breathing heavily. Impa smiled at her.

"I think you have finally completed your training."

"Completed?"

"You've learned everything I was able to teach you."

The Princess straightened, her eyes wide and curious.

"Does this mean I can finally face Ganon?" she asked anxiously. Impa pressed her lips together.

"I'm afraid not. To defeat Ganondorf, you must retrieve the Light Arrow."

"Light Arrow?" Zelda felt panic build in her chest. Did she have enough time to find one?

"Yes. The only way to completely defeat Ganon and her cruel power is to shoot her in the chest with a single Light Arrow. Only you have the skill to shoot it, only you can defeat the Queen."

Zelda was taken aback by that, another sudden heaviness laying on her shoulders.

"Where do I find this Light Arrow?"

Impa stopped in front of Zelda, crossing her arms.

"From the seven Sages. You must gather all the Sages and bring them back here to Karkariko Village where I will be waiting. Together, they can produce the one and only Light Arrow to take down Ganondorf."

Zelda tensed.

"You aren't coming with me?" her voice was very small. Impa gently looked down at her, smiling sadly.

"No, Your Highness. That is why I trained you, to defend yourself, to show the seven how strong you truly are."

Zelda didn't want to leave Impa. She knew it was childish, but Impa made her feel safe and secure. She wasn't sure she was ready to abandon that feeling.

"Where can I find the Sages?" The Princess finally choked.

"They are spread throughout the land. I can tell you where I last saw them, but there is no guarantee they are still there. This is what I know: Rauru is located in the Temple of Light. Saria, in Kokiri Forest. Darunia at Death Mountain. Princess Ruto in the Zora's Domain. Nabooru, somewhere in the Gerudo Desert."

Zelda absorbed the information, locking it in her memory.

"Seven?"

"Yes. Princess Zelda, I am also a Sage. The Sage of Shadows. That is why I must wait here for your return."

Zelda looked away, shocked.

"I am sorry I didn't know. But including you, that is still only six-"

"I promise, the last one will be waiting for your return with me."

It was a lot to take in, but Zelda tried her best to stayed composed. She straightened to her full height, taking a deep breath.

"When shall I leave?"

"I recommend tomorrow morning, just as the sun is rising. This is a mission that I highly recommend you do yourself. The Sages may feel like you are not worthy if you need someone to escort you."

The Princess nodded, hiding the fact she was scared to leave by herself. She wasn't even sure where any of those locations were. Plus, how would she ever convince the Sages to come with her? It would take a long time. Hopefully, Ganon wouldn't make a move until she safely came back.

"Thank you so much, Impa. For everything. I promise I won't fail. I will come back."  
Impa smiled slightly.

"I know you will. Now, get some rest, say your goodbyes tonight. You'll see them all again. Just- remember that."

Zelda nodded, thanking Impa again, before turning towards Rusl's home. She opened the door to find Ilia banging around in the kitchen, Pipit sprawled out nearby watching. Just like always, Ilia didn't turn at Zelda's entrance.

They hadn't spoken in weeks and Zelda hated how nervous she felt. She stared at Ilia for a moment before opening her mouth.

"Ilia," the Princess said her name in a small voice. Ilia turned, her eyes filled with shock. "I- I just wanted to say goodbye."

Ilia put down the cucumber she was cutting and turned fully to Zelda, looking concerned. Pipit hovered behind them.

"I'm going to be gone for a bit. I will be back, though. I just thought you would want to know, I mean-"

The green eyed girl interrupted by wrapping Zelda in a warm hug.

"I'll miss you. I'm so sorry," she whispered. Zelda closed her eyes, hugging her tighter. She missed Ilia, she didn't realize just how much until that very moment.

"I'm sorry too."

"It was childish of me. I should have talked to you sooner," Ilia pulled back, smiling sadly.

"I should have made time for you in my schedule."

Just by talking to Ilia, Zelda felt so much lighter, so much more content.

"What? Why are you leaving? Can I come with you?" Pipit finally burst. Zelda's eyes landed on him and she gave Pipit a sympathetic look.

"I'm going to look for the Sages. Impa told me they will give me the last piece to defeating Ganon. I wish you could come, but I believe this is something I must do myself."

Pipit locked his jaw, looking down.

"I- I guess you should be careful then-"

"No. No you are not following me. You are going to stay right here where you can take care of Ilia. You know I'll be fine."

A light blush formed on his cheeks, confirming Zelda's suspicions of him planning to follow. She gave him a small smile.

"I'll be back soon, I promise." Neither Ilia or Pipit looked up. Zelda felt a lump form in her throat. "Neither of you have happened to see Link around, have you?"

At his name, Ilia turned away.

"Um, last time I saw him he was in the-" Pipit's eyes flicked to Ilia. Even though it was weeks ago, Ilia was still sensitive towards the subject of her and Link. Zelda got what Pipit was trying to say, nodding once, before heading out the door again. Her heart hammered in her chest as she weaved through the graveyard. She could almost feel his gentle lips on hers, the way he hesitantly wrapped an arm around her waist.

She took a lot of nights wondering if that kiss was a silent confession of his feelings or not. Zelda was too scared to face him and ask. She knew there was no backing out now as she crawled through the little hole and into the beautiful cove filled with crystal water. She straightened, admiring him for a moment.

He was sitting against the edge, taking little rocks and seeing how far her could throw them. He turned upon hearing her enter and shot to his feet, his entire face lighting up. She felt heat crawl up her neck.

"I just, came to say goodbye. I'm going to be gone for a few weeks. I thought maybe you'd like to know," she avoided meeting his eyes.

"Where are you going?" his voice was hushed as he took a step closer. Zelda felt herself backing away, suddenly very anxious.

"I'm going to look for the Sages. I have to gather them all in order to defeat Queen Ganon once and for all."

"When are we leaving?"

They way he said 'we' made Zelda's heart skip a beat.  
"No, Link, you can't come with me," she finally lifted her eyes to meet his.

"I have to come. I can't just let you go alone-"

"You just have to trust me on this one. Can you do that? Can you trust me?"

He silently moved closer, closing the last of the gap between them. Zelda looked down, loving the feeling of his presence so close, and wanted so badly to just wrap her arms around him.

"I trust you," he breathed sending shivers up Zelda's spine. She briefly closed her eyes, savoring the moment of them alone.

"I'll see you soon, then," the Princess whispered, hesitantly looked up. Link's eyes were softer and more pained then she had ever seen them before. He gently brushed a strand of golden hair from her face and Zelda felt herself turn away. She wanted nothing more than to kiss him, to lie in his arms forever, but she couldn't. She couldn't toy with his emotions when she knew they would have to be separated again. She avoided looking at his hurt expression, her heart crumbling as she knelt down to leave him, to leave the one she wished she could stay with forever.

"Princess Zelda," she froze, refusing to turn around. The way he said her name made tears spring to her eyes. "Take Epona with you. Please be careful."

The Princess painfully closed her eyes, nodding, before slipping away.

* * *

Ganondof clenched her fist, trying to control the anger bubbling through her veins.

"It has been almost a month since I sent those fools out to retrieve my ingredients! All I have is one Ancient Flower? You are the only smart one around here!" She whipped around to face her crow. He puffed out his chest.

"What are you even still doing here?! Go! Go get the rest of the items because no one else I sent is smart enough to! My preparations are finally complete, I just need the ingredients! I know Zelda is setting out for the Light Arrow soon, I was supposed to be ready before then!" The crow fluttered away, cursing angrily. He wanted his Mistress to be proud of his hard work, but she wasn't. She was always angry and screaming.

"I feel as though I am getting very close to finding the Triforce of Courage. I can sense it, like it's right under my nose. Who? Who could it be?" the Queen said to herself, looking out the window at Hyrule and clenching her fists. Once she got Zelda's triforce and killed the Princess once and for all, she could track down the last bit. The last bit of her success in becoming the ruler of Hyrule forever.

* * *

**Thanks to my sister for the idea of the seven Sages! Like the seven dwarves, get it? **

**I TRIED OKAY **

**Random question, but who's your favorite sage? **

**I love Saria, Ruto, Impa, Zelda, Nabooru, who am I kidding I love them all! **

**But now I've got ideas so I should be updating quicker! **

**The chapters hopefully will be flooding in(even though I still have so much stinken school work) so I hope you stay with this story until the end!**

**Thanks for reading! **

**Stay perfect guys **

**:)**


	12. Sage of Spirits

**WOW I reallyyyyy slacked off. . .**

**I'm so sorry if anyone was waiting!**

**It's been a crazy month haha**

**But still, thank you for all the views/follows/favorites!**

**A thanks to the reviewers:**

**Doodle Ladle: Thank you so much! I'm glad you liked it!**

**InvisableTarget: Aw you just made me smile so much! Thank you! I'm so happy you've been enjoying this story ;) PSH I'm sure you aren't old heh ;) YESSS! If you ever have any criticism on their relationship, please let me know! I love Zelink with all of my heart and want to make sure everything is good for the readers too!**

**Black Silverclaw: XD This really is my first story! And yes, Link should have*cough* come*cough* ;) Thanks for reviewing! (THAT'S SOMEWHAT CREEPY LOL)**

**ShadowNinja1011: HAHA! I kind of wanted them to both seem new to this and kinda awkward and not sure what to do with each other but it does make the tension very painful. JUST LOVE EACH OTHER! OTP ALL THE WAY.**

**TurtleCopter: YOUR FEELINGS MAY BE CORRECT XD Thank you so much! That means so much to me!**

**Roflman01: Dude you're awesome.**

**PersonWhoReads13: I love how you described them(painfully accurate) XD Thank you!**

**asta-shadows: AH thank you so so much you don't know how nice that is! :D I know. . . Really awkward lol XD**

**Chameleon Eyes: Thank you for your feedback! I have a serious problem with exclamation points haha but I will totally be aware of how many I'm using/try not to use any :D I'm glad you like it! You're so sweet!**

* * *

Zelda stared down at the map she had found the night before, trying to identify her surroundings. She sat upon Epona, who was going at a very slow pace. Zelda exhaled, lowering the map and closing her eyes. The Princess felt as though she was lost, frustration bubbling inside her. She was going in the direction of Gerudo Desert, or so she thought, but when she looked around all she saw was nothing but a few patches of trees and grass. The Princess tucked away the map before patting Epona's neck. The horse bobbed her head and Zelda felt herself smile. Epona was such a well behaved horse, she almost seemed to have a real personality. But with that, the Princess knew the horse missed her owner.

"I do too, and it's only been a day," Zelda said quietly, staring up at the sky. The sun was lowering on the horizon, making the sky a mixture of mellow colors. She sighed before slowing Epona to a stop and gracefully sliding down. Zelda knew no matter how hard she tried she wouldn't be able to rest, but she felt bad about pushing Epona too hard. Zelda decided they would rest for an hour or so before heading off again.

"Thanks for being such a-"

Just as Zelda was praising the golden horse, its ears perked up, twitching.

"What-?"

Epona whinnied gleefully before breaking out into a full out run. Zelda gasped, desperately trying to grasp anything on the horse, but Epona easily dodged.

"No!" The Princess cried, pushing herself after Epona. She knew it was no use, it wasn't possible to outrun a horse, but how would she ever tell Link she lost his horse?

"Epona!" Zelda panicked, picking up her skirt to run faster. Her breath hitched in her throat. She was falling behind. . .

Epona circled back around, prancing and whipping her head back and forth happily. Zelda slowed, confused, until she saw him. Heat began crawling up her neck as she tried to slow her breathing.

There was Link, of course, his lips curved in a half smile. The expression on his face one of innocence. His sword was clutched in his hand, his shoulders raised as if in a half shrug. A soft red was forming on his cheeks.

"Link-" Zelda breathed. Before she even realized what she was doing, she was throwing her arms around his neck, pulling him close. Link stood, frozen for a moment, before strongly wrapping his arms around her waist. He closed his eyes, the smile growing on his lips. Epona whinnied in joy when she saw the two together.

"You shouldn't have come," she said quietly, pulling away. She pursed her lips at him, crossing her arms. "You know I can take care of myself." Zelda truly was grateful for his presence, but she didn't like how he couldn't trust her to take care of herself.

Link cast his gaze down.

"I know you can take care of yourself. I just- I couldn't sit around while you were out here alone. I wasn't planning on following, but. . . I'm sorry."

Zelda felt stance falter.

"It's alright. I was just about to find a place to rest for a bit when Epona ran off. I was terrified I would lose her-"  
Link laughed and Zelda gave him a puzzled look.

"What?"  
Link just shook his head, motioning for Zelda to follow him as he walked towards a little area of grass. He picked a plant from the patch, holding it up in front of the Princess. She stared at it curiously.

"If Epona ever runs off or goes missing, just pick something like this." He gently placed it in her hands, coming around behind her. He lifted it to Zelda's lips, causing her to shiver involuntarily. "Go ahead and blow."

Zelda closed her eyes and blew softly into the plant. A beautiful whistle rang out and when she opened her eyes again, Epona was standing before her. Zelda smiled.

"It's a call for Epona?"

Link nodded, smiling fondly at the Princess.

"That's why you never bother to tie her up. She really is a brilliant creature," Zelda said in awe, examining the call. Link only laughed lightly, patting his horse's neck. Epona stamped one last time before trotting away. The two watched her leave before Zelda sighed, looking away. She slowly walked back to the little green patch of grass, sitting down. Link, after watching Zelda for a moment, his heart swelling, followed.

"I'm so exhausted, yet I can't get myself to sleep," she said quietly, looking up again at the setting sun. "There's so much on my mind, the thought of sleeping or even resting when there is so much to do makes my head spin. There are so many Sages, how can I possibly get to them all before the Queen attacks again? What is Ganon planning now? All those poor people living in fear, not knowing what's coming. Has it always been this way? How could I not have done anything?" Flustered, Zelda began to stand again, but Link caught her hand. A warm feeling spread from his grip on hers. She looked down at their hands before up at Link. He was staring right at her, his eyes stern.

"You aren't alone, Princess. I'll be with you, always."

Zelda felt her heart flutter as she smiled gratefully down at him. Silently, Link laid back, pulling Zelda with him. They watched as the last of the light disappeared and the shimmering stars appeared. Zelda's allowed her mind to focus on Link. His hand resting in hers, the way he would scoot closer every so often.

"Can I kiss you?" She heard Link suddenly whisper beside her. Zelda tensed, her grip tightening.

"I. . .I-"

"It was stupid of me to ask," he quickly covered, releasing her hand. Zelda sat up, forcing her mind away free of any thoughts beside the knight beside her. She gave in, letting her desire take over. Zelda rolled until their legs were touching. She placed a hand on either side of his head, her hair falling over her shoulder. Link looked up, startled. The stars reflecting off his clear blue eyes.

"What I was trying to say is, yes," she breathed, barely audible, as she slowly lowered herself to meet his lips. Link closed his eyes as Zelda melted into him. He cupped the back of her check and he felt her smile against his lips. She pulled back, smiling beautifully. Link practically beamed at her. She was perfect, especially as the glowing stars framed her flawless features. She pushed herself back to curl up beside him. Within moments she was asleep, and it was the first time in ages that Zelda actually felt safe, relaxed.

Link kissed her cheek lightly before allowing the twinkling stars and Zelda's even breathing to lull him to sleep.

* * *

Link shot up with a gasp. Frantically, he looked around until he spotted the Princess sleeping soundly next to him. Link relaxed, his shoulders drooping.

It was the same nightmare he had been having for months. Zelda dying in his arms, the voice taunting him and anger pulsing through his veins. Link felt his heart begin to slow, and he considered waking Zelda and telling her about it. She would probably have some logical explanation for why the dream was so reoccurring, but then again, she already had so much on her mind. . .

He examined the Princess, resisting the urge to brush his fingers through her hair. She was curled in a small ball, her face covered by her golden locks, yet she was still perfect. She unconsciously shifted closer to him, and Link felt a faint smile form on his lips. She was so beautiful, it practically ripped his heart in half. Every moment he was with her he wanted to be kissing her, holding her. He wanted to constantly tell her how gorgeous she is, but he knew it wasn't the right place or time for it.

Sighing, Link looked up at the sky. The sun was barely rising, so the stars could still be seen scattered throughout the sky. Zelda groaned beside him, pulling herself up. She brushed back her hair, blinking, before the edges of her mouth pulled up. Link tilted his head at her, wondering why she was smiling. She just stared at him, more lovely than ever, before getting to her feet. He also did, suddenly feeling self conscious and casually tried to smooth out his hair.

"Ready to find Gerudo Desert?" the Princess smiled, her eyes twinkling. Link felt heat crawl up his neck, nodding and not trusting his voice. Zelda was practically glowing, and Link figured it was just because she had finally got a decent night of sleeping. Little did he know, she was actually smiling because she was grateful for his presence.

Zelda delicately called for Epona, closing her eyes in the process. Link felt a warm feeling spread through his chest as Epona arrived and Zelda's face lit up. He stifled a laugh before lifting Zelda on. He pulled himself up in front of her, patting Epona.

"Here's the map. See Gerudo Desert, just there," Zelda handed him her map, peaking over his shoulder. Link opened it up, even though he already knew exactly how to get to Gerudo Desert. He stared at it for a moment, nodding, before rolling it back up. Link nudged Epona forward and Zelda relaxed against him. Link secretly smiled.

* * *

After a few hours of riding, they came upon a vast area that was dead silent. Along the ride there were birds chirping, bugs clicking, the noises of nature. Here, there was nothing. Not a sound. Epona felt the sudden shift and slowed, huffing nervously.

Zelda, who was sitting behind Link, furrowed her brow and straightened. She slid off, looking around.

"This is Gerudo Desert. . .?"

"Zelda!" Link yelled, springing off Epona and in front of the Princess. Zelda was shoved back as Link brought out his sword, striking up to block the sword coming down. Zelda heard the scrape of metal on metal, as Link battled with an unknown opponent. Once Zelda realized what was happening she quickly got up.

"Wait!" She put herself right between the two, raising her right hand. Her triforce glowed furiously as she formed Nayru's Love around her and Link. The stranger lowered its sword, watching curiously.

"Princess Zelda?" The voice, to both Link and Zelda's shock, was female. The figure lowered her hood revealing big, golden eyes. Zelda nodded, the charm fading away.

"I knew you would come! The others didn't believe me, but I knew. You have come to help, haven't you?" the girl twirled her sword, eyeing the Princess expectantly.

Zelda paused.

"Yes, of course. I will try to help. What do you need?"

"You need to help the Gerudo. Ganondorf has been coming after us, attacking us in the night and searching everything. She's killing all our kind off. I gathered a group before it was too late and we fled. We. . . I was searching for you."

The Princess felt her chest constrict. She really was unaware of what Ganon was up to, what she was putting upon everyone. Zelda's face paled.

"You are here to help, aren't you?" The girl demanded too firmly for Link's liking. Behind the Princess, he shifted closer, gripping his sword.

"I am." Zelda finally said, her throat tight. The Gerudo looked down at her.

"I am Nabooru, leader of the Gerudo. I have heard a lot about the triforce, ah, may I?" Before Zelda could respond, Nabooru was gripping her hand, examining the three triangles. Zelda felt her head spinning.

"Amazing. Who's your friend there?"  
Once Nabooru released the Princess' hand she stepped back, forcing herself to take a deep breath.

"That's Link, the best soldier in all of Hyrule," Zelda introduced, forcing herself to focus on him. She loved the little crease that formed on his forehead when he was concerned, the way his stance never faultered and his eyes often flicked to Zelda's. Just seeing him made her relax, the dizziness beginning to fade away.

"Ah, Link. Interesting name, fair fighter. I would challenge you any day," Nabooru circled him, her voice low. Link straightened, but didn't put his sword away. "Protecting the Princess, Link?"  
Zelda opened her mouth, but Link beat her to it.

"No. Zelda doesn't need protecting, I came without her permission." His voice was hard.

"Ha! Sure. Well, Princess, how exactly do you plan to help me and my people?"  
The Princess straightened, locking her jaw.

"If I am not mistaken, Nabooru, you are the Sage of Spirits?"

Nabooru nodded once.

"I need your help in order to defeat Queen Ganon. I need you to come with me to retrieve the other Sages. Then together, you can produce the Light Arrow I need in order to kill the Queen."

"And in return you give us your protection?"

Zelda lifted her chin higher.

"Yes."

Nabooru eyed Link and he stepped up to the Princess. Just in that small gesture, Zelda felt courage bloom inside her chest.

"Let's get a move on, then," the Gerudo said after examining the two together, a small smirk forming on her lips. Neither of the two knew, but just by the tiny gestures, the secret looks, the way they held their body's around each other, Nabooru already knew there was something between them. Somewhat disappointed by the fact Link was clearly taken, Nabooru just turned away, finally sheathing her sword and trying to wipe away the smug expression on her face.

* * *

**I feel like the whole meeting Nabooru part was kind of rushed, but I've got to get a move on right? **

**X)**

**Feedback is always appreciated!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Stay awesome guys**

**:)**


End file.
